Bloody Snow A Murder Mystery
by Sugarland76
Summary: Faun's Hollow, Alaska, is a small town of about 50 people. When Becca Lewis and Luke Johns come back to marry at Becca's fathers estate, the wedding guests begin to get murdered, one by one. R&R PLEASE. All characters are mine, except for Shea.
1. Characters

_(This is a story I have been developing for a while. This is the character list. The first chapter should be up within 72 hours)_

_A __Wedding In Faun's Hollow_

CHARACTERS

~Main~

**Becca Lewis – "The Bride" Female, age 26**

Becca grew up in the same town all her life, and had loving parents, and was quite spoiled and wealthy. Becca is in love with Luke, and doesn't care if he's just a car mechanic, no matter what her father and younger sister, Carrie, say.

**Luke Johns – "The Groom" Male, age 28**

Luke grew up with his brother, in an orphanage in Seattle. He met Becca when her family vacationed there. Though he's only a mechanic, he loves Becca more than anything and would do anything for her.

**Rachal Schmidt- "The Role Model" Female, age 29**

Rachal has always been the protective older sister of Becca, and the most sophisticated of the 3 Lewis sisters. She supports her choice to marry Luke, because Becca supported her through her marriage.

**Katrina Cole – "The Blonde" Female, age 25**

Katrina was also privileged as a child, and grew up as one of Becca's childhood best friends. In the wedding, she will be one of the bridesmaids. Her boyfriend, whom no one knows, has come with her.

**Campbell Brown – "The Boyfriend" Male, age 26**

Campbell is a hotshot director from Los Angeles, whom Katrina met while trying to start a modeling career. He has accompanied his new girlfriend to her friends wedding, though he doesn't know anyone.

**Drew Anders – "The Best Man" Male, age 28**

Drew has always been wild, girl crazy, and drunk, and Luke has remained his best friend since forever. Drew flew in from New York City to see the wedding between two of his best childhood friends.

~The Wedding Party~

**Kylie Collins – "The Quiet Girl" Female, age 26**

Kylie has always been shy, and when one of her few best friends invited her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, she couldn't refuse. On the trip, Kylie will be checking out the groomsmen.

**David Johns – "The Brother"**

_Male, age 24_

As a child, David and his brother, Luke, always had a highly dysfunctional relationship, due to them being in the Foster care system. He was really surprised when he was invited to be a groomsmen.

**Carrie Lewis – "The Slut"**

_Female, age 23_

Becca's younger sister, Carrie, was always the black sheep of the family. She was almost not invited to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. Her relationship with her father has suffered since when she became pregnant at 16.

**Kaden Lewis – "The Cute Kid"**

_Male, age 9_

Kaden is Carrie's playful young son, and the niece of Becca and Rachal. He was invited to be the ring barer.

**Roy Lewis – "The Snob"**

_Male, age 61_

Roy is the witty, rich, snobby father of the Carrie, Becca and Rachal. He loves his girls more than anything, but his relationship with Carrie & Becca has suffered. He decided to reconcile with Becca by giving her his large Alaskan estate for the week for her wedding, even though he doesn't approve of her husband.

**Noelle Lucas- "The Gossip"**

_Female, age 27_

Another one of Becca's rich childhood friends, Noelle was the richest, and has always been mean to Kylie. She loves to gossip and can be a snob- she's Roy's favorite of Becca's friends. She was happy to be chosen as a bridesmaid.

**Keith Wallace – "The First Twin"**

_Male, age 29_

One of Luke's high school buddies, Keith is excited to be back in Alaska as a groomsmen.

**Kenn Wallace – "The Second Twin"**

_Male, age 29_

Kenn has always been friends with Luke, before Keith was, though he feels Keith has stolen Luke from him. Keith is eager to be a groomsmen, and to find a way to stop being lumped together with his twin.

~Secondary~

**Greg Schmidt – "The Liar"**

_Male, age 31_

Rachal's husband, a realtor. Has no real place in the wedding, is just a guest. Mr. Lewis has always accepted him.

**Donna Lewis – "The In-Law"**

_Female, age 69_

Donna is the rich, self obsessed mother of Greg, and has never approved of Rachal. She and Mr. Lewis get along very well.

**Devin Clarkson – "The Geek"**

_Male, age 28_

Devin is a good friend of Luke, and will be a groomsmen.

**Trent Lucas – "The Drunk"**

_Male, age 36_

Trent is the local bar owner, and isn't too good financially at the moment. As a good friend of the Lewis's, he is invited to the wedding.

**Mason Lewis – "The Freeloader"**

_Male, age 34_

Mason is the son of Roy's late sister and brother in law, and has been treated like his own. He has been a brat, and has been invited to the wedding.

**Claire Gorshaw – "The Local"**

_Female, age 40_

Claire is a friend of the Lewis's and is married to Tom. She owns the hotel that most of the wedding guests will be staying at.

**Tom Gorshaw – "The Cheater"**

_Male, age 43_

Tom is the husband of Claire, whom he is cheating on with mistress Carol. He cooks in the hotel, and caters all events.

**Carol Mendez – "The Wedding Planner"**

_Female, age 30_

Carol is the wedding planner and intends on having fun with the guests, and with Tom.

**Blaire Buckingham – "The Business Partner"**

_Female, age 29_

Blaire is the daughter of Roy Lewis's wealthy business associate, and has been sent to get to know the family, even though she would rather be shopping.

**Officer Jay Garrison – "The Police Man"**

_Male, age 34_

Jay comes from a long line of law enforcement agents. He serves the town proud, and will be attending the wedding.

**Reverend Archie Smith – "The Priest"**

_Male, age 76_

Archie has had a long career in Faun's Hollow, and this extravagant, long awaited wedding, may just be his last hoorah after a fruitful career.


	2. Hack

_Bloody Snow_

Chapter 1 ~ Hack

**Moe Forks – "The Butler"**

_Male, age 70_

Moe has been loyally working for the Lewis family all his life, and will be preparing the food for family dinners at the Lewis mansion. He is thrilled to have Becca getting married.

In my extravagant blue dress, I stepped onto the plane my father had rented out to get me to Faun's Hollow, Alaska- my childhood home and the sight of my wedding to my fiancé Luke.

I was the first to get here; of course I was, I was here early so I could keep track of everyone.

"This is going to be an amazing week," Luke said, standing next to me, smiling. He bent down and we kissed.

"Get a room!" Yelled a young boy, and I looked over to see my 9-year-old nephew Kaden.

"Kaden! Carrie! Give me a hug!" I yelled flinging myself at my younger sister and her cute son. Carrie was to be a bridesmaid, and Kaden was the ring barer.

"I'm so happy for you!" Carrie said smiling her fake smile, hugging me tight. Carrie had never liked Luke- I guess my father had rubbed off on her. I hurried her and Kaden onto the large plane.

"BECCA!!!!!!!" I heard a yell of my name and looked over to see one of my best friends from my childhood, Noelle Lucas. I chose her to be a bridesmaid.

"NOELLE! I am so happy to see you!" I yelled, grabbing her hands and dancing around in circles excitedly.

"I just can't wait!" Noelle said, glowing, pulling her sweater tighter around her in the frosty October air. I shoved her onto the plane.

"Luke, buddy!" I heard two guys boom, over the distance. It was twin groomsmen, and college buddies, Kenn and Keith Wallace.

"Kenn! Keith!" Luke exclaimed, sprinting over and jumping into them. Keith pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit!" Said Luke.

"I thought you quit," smirked Keith, pointing at me. I gasped, and walked over to smack him plain across the face.

"You little…" I snickered, slapping Keith across the face once again.

"Guys, stop!" shouted Luke. We broke it up and Keith and Kenn boarded the plane.

"SIS!" shouted my older sister, Rachal, from across the airstrip. She came running, while her husband and mother in law were walking slowly, towing luggage.

"RACHAL!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her. Rachal and I had always been tight.

"Oh I missed you! I am so excited!" she said, and we squeezed each other. Son enough, her husband, Greg Schmidt, and his disapproving mother, Donna Schmidt, walk to the plane and grab a wedding itinerary on the way up.

Soon, Rachal followed, with the daughter of my father's associate, Blaire Buckingham, a snob. She had been forced to come to the wedding.

Prancing up in her black heels and black dress came my wedding planner, Carol Mendez. Carol was a local like I was, and was excited to come back to Faun's Hollow. We discussed some wedding details, and she boarded.

Next, was best man and best friend of my husband, Drew Anders. "DREW!" screamed Luke, and they went up and patted each other on the back and talked for about five minutes before Drew boarded the plane.

"Snickers!" said the familiar voice of Katrina, one of my bridesmaids and childhood friends.

"Kit-Kat!" I said back, entertaining us.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend, Campbell," Katrina said, pulling out a tall, lean man with brown hair.

"Hello," he said, shaking my hand. He seemed nice enough. After about 10 minutes of catching up, they boarded the jet.

"Howdy, cousin!" my older cousin Mason Lewis said in a phony southern accent.

Mason had always been a cheap freeloader, but he was family, so of course he had to be invited to the wedding. "Hey!" I greeted him kindly, and he went onto the boat to have free ordure's.

A few minutes of waiting, and out of a shiny silver sports car came groomsmen Devin Clarkson and David Johns. Devin was a rich geek, and childhood friend of Luke's, and mine while David was my fiancés brother, whom he had a strained relationship with. They grew up in foster care together.

After a few moments of greetings, I pounded my foot on the gravel, waiting anxiously for my last guest so the plane could take off and then land in Faun's Hollow, on my father's airstrip.

"Kylie!" I sighed, hugging one of my best friends so tight it wasn't even funny. She was a bridesmaid.

"Hun! It's been so long," Kylie said with some kind of twang. "Got stuck in traffic," she said, unenthusiastically.

Finally, we all boarded the plane and took our seats. I sat next to Luke in one of the front first class seats. In first class also were Kaden, Carrie, Rachal, Greg, Donna, David, Kylie & Blaire.

"Hello everyone!" I said going back to coach with many of the other passengers. We pulled out champagne, ordure's and began to mingle. I sat with Katrina, Noelle and Kylie, 3 of my bridesmaids.

"I am so happy for you," said Noelle, then pointing to Katrina she said "Maybe this one will tie the not with hers someday," laughing, she pointed to Campbell.

Katrina punched her playfully. "Oh, guys I so can't wait to get back to Faun's Hollow and see everyone again," Kylie blurted excitedly.

"I know! I wonder how my brother's bar is doing!" questioned Noelle. Her family owned to only bar or pub in town, and while Noelle had moved to New York when her parents died, her brother Trent had stayed to run the bar.

"Probably good, I mean, my father and Tom are still in town," I said snickering, and we clanked our champagne glasses together.

After giggling, Katrina said "Well, your dad is paying for the entire wedding, so I wouldn't sass him too much," she warned, then started laughing.

"Drunk!" Yelled Noelle. We laughed hysterically.

* * *

Mr. Roy Lewis, father of Carrie Lewis, Rachal Schmidt, and Becca Lewis (soon to be Johns), stood on his front porch in a tuxedo, sipping champagne, waiting for the wedding party of his middle daughter to arrive at his elegant palace. He promised himself that even though he didn't care for Luke, his daughter's fiancé, he would have fun this week, no matter what.

* * *

After about 2 hours of mingling, most of the passengers on the plane went to bed. It was only when the flight attendant came to wake us to tell us to fasten our seat belts for landing when we all awakened.

A few moments later, and we were on the tarmac of my father's airstrip, in this ten building town. We one by one gathered our luggage and went over down the street to the hotel. When I opened the door there were lights, streamers, and food and drink. A banner that said GOOD LUCK BECCA + LUKE was hanging in the room.

I looked around, and found Claire. Claire was the owner of the hotel, and had been my childhood babysitter. "Claire!" I gasped, hugging her tightly. "Tom!" I then said, hugging her husband and the hotel's caterer.

"Alright everyone, it's time for checking in," said an obviously ecstatic Claire, as she led us one by one to our rooms. My father refused to share the mansion. I saw Noelle talking to older brother Trent.

The 2 other locals, Officer Jay Garrison, a childhood acquaintance, and Reverend Archie Smith, were standing in the corner talking. Archie was to marry Luke & I.

I followed a directory up to my honeymoon suite. I flopped down on the bed, and was soon making out with Luke.

"This," he said pausing for a quick make out session, "is amazing!"

I smiled and looked out the window to the town I had grown up in. Mostly everyone had moved out or died. This week would be amazing.

* * *

Reverend Archie Smith decided he would take a walk down the one street of Faun's Hollow, his nearly deserted town. He was thrilled to marry Luke and Becca, and after a long and fruitful career ending with this wedding, he would retire.

The Reverend walked into the church, alone, and went to his office. He put on his glasses and looked through a few files when a killer came up from in front of him with a chainsaw. Archie didn't scream, he hid under the desk.

"Somebody help!" he yelled as the murderer cut up the desk. But no one could hear his screams, and the murderer got to him, and took the chainsaw to **hack **him to pieces. Reverend Smith lay in several pieces, blood pools everywhere, on the floor of the church.

* * *

My dear Katrina and I lay on a soft mattress in a lofty hotel room, making out hotly.

Katrina moaned and pulled me in closer. "Room service!" a man yelled, before bursting in.

"Drew!" yelled Katrina, pushing away the best man, pulling on a sweatshirt quickly over the tank top she was wearing. Drew laughed and quickly left the room.

"What's HIS problem?" I asked Katrina, while she pulled her hair back.

"I don't know. He's just… Drew," she said have frowning half giggling.

* * *

After lying with Luke in our room for about an hour, we gathered up the guests for the first dinner of the trip, at my father's house. His treat.

We walked in our fancy clothes down the old dirt road and up the wrap around deck of my childhood home, where we found 4 tables with seating placement cards, and hundreds of food items on a bar across the room.

"Moe prepared it," my father said, smiling, speaking of our life long butler.

"MOE!" I yelled after finding him, and I ran over and wrapped my arms around the old man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thank YOU Mistress Becca," he said, smiling warmly at me. I took my seat between Luke and my father, across from Rachal and Carrie and Kaden at the 'family' table.

"I want a cookie," said Kaden, frowning, reaching but not getting his wanted cookie. Kaden was cute enough to get whatever he wanted and he knew it.

"Here you go sweetie," I said, passing him the cookie smiling.

"What do you say?" asked Carrie.

"Thank you Aunt Becca," he said reluctantly.

* * *

After dinner, Donna Schmidt, the snobby mother in law of Rachal, went out to the lake for a drink on her own.

She sat on a plastic lawn chair, watching out. It was almost always daylight here, and that pissed Donna off.

The killer revved their chainsaw and came up from behind Donna. She ran away at first, but her old woman reflexes weren't enough.

The killer got Donna and began to **hack **her into little bitty pieces, and he threw then into the fire pit for the guests to find at a later time.

DEATHS - CHAPTER 1

Reverend Archie Smith - "The Priest"

Donna Schmidt - "The In Law"


	3. Crack

_Bloody Snow_

Chapter Two ~ Crack

Carol Mendez was pressed up against a wall. Tom Gorshaw came up and they began to kiss. They're affair had been going on long distance for about a year now; since the wedding had begun to be planned. No one knew except for them.

"I'll leave that bitch for you, baby," Tom said, kissing Carol passionately. Carol nodded then moaned. The door to the hotel kitchen burst open, and they didn't have time to pull apart.

"TOM! CAROL!" screamed the peeper.

"Rachal! Hi… PLEASE don't tell Claire. Please, don't. It would kill her," begged Tom. Carol snickered sarcastically.

"Listen, bitch, tell ANYONE and I'll gouge your eyes out," said Carol, prowling sinisterly towards Rachal. Rachal backed away in fear, grabbed her purse from the floor, and pranced out of the room.

She planned on telling Claire.

Blaire Buckingham sat sipping tea in the large Lewis mansion with Roy. He had invited her to have tea to discuss business.

"I need your father's investment. Without him, the company will fall through," begged Roy, standing up now after slamming his tea on the short coffee table.

"I'm sorry, old man, but we just don't have the extra funds," snickered Blaire, patting Roy on the back insultingly. She stalked from the room.

Katrina lye out on a chaise lounge, by the lake, side by side with her childhood friends, Kylie, Becca, Noelle, Carrie, Rachal and Claire. Nearby, little Kaden was splashing about in the water.

"Trina, are you kidding me! That's wonderful!" said a hyped up Kylie.

"Wait… What? You really found a ring?" asked an obviously jealous Carrie. Carrie had always wanted something real.

"Yes… It was huge too!" blabbed Katrina excitedly. After about a year of dating, it seemed as if Campbell would finally propose.

"Girls, girls, don't get too worked up. You never know. My Tommy boy took like, a year to propose after he got the ring," explained Claire. Rachal tried to hold back her knowledge on 'her Tommy boy's' affair.

"Well, just flatten the happiness, won't you Claire?" said Katrina, obviously crushed.

"Alright, you're being split up into 4 groups for a scavenger hunt. You have to find all the listed items, they can be anywhere within a mile," said Luke. Most of us groaned.

We were sorted into 3 teams.

RED

TOM

CLAIRE

ROY

RACHAL

CARRIE

KADEN

DONNA

GREG

BLUE

BLAIRE

CAMPBELL

KATRINA

NOELLE

TRENT

DAVID

PURPLE

MASON

KEITH

KENN

DEVIN

KYLIE

DREW

Great. So I was the only girl in the purple group. I walked over and got a purple bandana from Luke and Becca, whom were going over wedding details with Carol.

I trotted to Mason, Devin, Drew and the twins. "Hey sweet thang," snickered Drew, already flirting wildly. He slapped my butt.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, slapping him across his face.

"Jesus! I was kidding! That hurt!" shot Drew back, rubbing the red marks on his face. I had quite the hand.

"What's on the list?" asked Devin.

"Lots of shit, that's what," said Keith.

"I'm out," said Kenn, walking away, back up the street to the hotel.

"So am I," said Drew, and soon Keith and Devin followed him.

Standing out in the middle of the street, I was alone.

"Has anyone even SEEN Donna?" asked Carrie, while everyone looked at Greg and Rachal.

"I haven't seen her since dinner last night," Rachel replied, worried.

"Oh! She texted me this morning, she said she had to leave for urgent business," said Greg.

"Oh," they all said relieved, and began the scavenger hunt.

A few hours after the completion of the scavenger hunt, Officer Jay Garrison sat in his compact, untidy office in the back of the miniature Faun's Hollow police station, doing paper work. Someone walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the figure. The figure pulled on a ski mask, and got into a fistfight with Jay. The killer subdued Jay, and knocked him out. They took a piece of rope, and tied it around his neck.

They hung him from the ceiling, and the killer personally heard Jay's neck **crack.**

"This is just the beginning…" The murderer said, walking from the police station.

Noelle Lucas pulled on a silky black dress that went down to her knees, and didn't cover her shoulders. She slipped on huge black heels, and strolled down the street to the celebration at the bar owned by her brother, Trent.

"NOELLE!" a chorus of guests yelled, and they held up their glasses as Noelle entered and Trent poured her a glass of chardonnay.

"Looking hot, sis!" he said, staring down her boobs.

"TRENT!" Noelle yelled, and Trent looked away.

"Come over here, babe!" said Mason, beckoning her to the table of beer drinking groomsmen.

"Right here!" said Drew, patting his lap. Noelle giggled and sat on his lap like he said. "WOO!" he yelled, and everyone laughed. Blushing, Noelle got up.

Cold, snobby, conservative Blaire came over, and tried to sit on Devin's lap while wearing a full pants suit.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed, pushing Blaire away, who was now the center of attention. She stormed from the bar.

"Spaz," said Luke, who bent in to kiss his fiancé. Everyone laughed and went back to their good time, and though it was about 11 PM, it was still light outside.

"DAMN, this is weird!" shouted David, and Campbell and Katrina nodded in agreement.

Campbell leaned into Katrina for a swift, hot, public make out session. She smiled at the taste in his mouth- beer. They got up onto the table.

"Whoa there!" said Rachal and Greg, giggling. Katrina reluctantly pulled off. Then, Greg and Rachal started to kiss.

Over on the other side of the bar, Kylie sat with Carrie and Kaden, whose eyes were being covered from time to time. He was drinking a ginger ale, and coloring.

"It's so nice to have people here again!" said Trent. "Here's to civilization!" he yelled, raising his glass, the crowd laughed and toasted.

Rachal and Greg stepped out on their own, and kissed in the cool, Alaskan night air. It was still light at about 1 AM, and a light flurry of snow was falling.

That snow got harder. And harder. It got cold. And colder.

By 3 AM, there was 5 feet of snow on the ground, a white out, even by Alaskan standards.

Everyone was stuck in their rooms at 3:30 AM, yet most were still awake.

Kylie was laying next to Drew, and they were both smiling and giggling. Kylie snuggled into Drew's arms, and they moved in closely to each other.

They started kissing again. They were both obviously drunk.

A drunken hook up was all that they needed to get back on track.

Tom was lying in bed alone: Claire was out some place or another.

He was silently hoping that Rachal had not told Claire of his affair with Carol. He'd be pissed if she did.

Next, Tom heard a soft knock on the door. He smirked. "Carol…" he said, excited. They opened the door. "Oh. You," Tom said. "What the hell are you doing!" Tom yelled, as the killer came up to him, with a knife.

"Walk," the killer demanded. Tom walked as suddenly he was stabbed in the back. He went right out, but he wasn't dead.

The killer took Tom and tied rope around his neck, and hung him in the chimney of the hotel, and from his neck came a **crack. **

Becca awoke next to her fiancé, in the middle of the night, to go to the bathroom. She walked over to the toilet, and then looked out the window at the snow.

"Oh my god…" she said.

She knew it.

There was no way out.

They were stranded for a week, at least, in this town.

Alone.

-DEATHS CHAPTER TWO-

Officer Jay Garrison - "The Police Man"

Tom Gorshaw - "The Cheater"


	4. Red

Hi all! It's been a while (by my standards), and I've changed the story drastically.

But first of all, I would like to ask, will someone please review? Reviews really help me improve my writing, and the more reviews, that much more motivated I am to write. I'm a review whore. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! *begs down on knees*

Back to the story changes. I'll be adding a comment to the beginning and end of each chapter, so that way I can add insight and such to my own writing. Also, in this chapter I've added 14 new characters, and now the large cast has become even MORE unmanageable. If that was possible. This way, I can have more suspects, more killers and more death. I'd like to know you're favorite characters, so leave that in the review section, so that way I can add your favorite characters to the story more. Anonymous reviews ARE on, so please, please review.

And, finally, I've changed chapter name meanings to anything that has to do with the chapters death.

Once again, please review :). Thanks peeps.

* * *

Chapter 3- Red

Katrina awoke next to Campbell, disoriented, with a headache. Like most of the wedding guests, Katrina was hung over.

Across the hall, Blaire awoke to look outside and see a town blanketed with snow. So much snow, that it almost piled up to her 2nd story window.

Down on the first floor, Carol sat at the hotel lounge with a cup of coffee, sitting next to Noelle.

"Carol, we're snowed in," Noelle declared, shaking her head. Noelle didn't care much for the cold- it gave her dry skin.

"No shit smarty. How are we going to get out of the hotel? What happens when the rest of the guests get here?" Carol asked Noelle.

"Other guests? Isn't this everyone?"

"No, actually Becca and Luke decided to have," Carol thought for a second, "14 more guests fly in from Seattle. They should've been here around dawn this morning. Is it even dawn?"

"I believe… It's about 11 AM."

"Everyone's still asleep!"

"They had a wild night, Carol, of drinking and partying."

"Campbell… I think you should see this," Katrina said, shaking her boyfriend awake. He looked out the window and gasped. In the Pacific Northwest, they didn't get much snow.

"Look it at! There's so much!" Campbell said, giggling like a little boy.

"Well, since there's nothing to do outside…" Katrina said, caressing Campbell's hand. He took the hint and lye down with her, kissing.

"Good morning everyone!" Becca cheered, and the crowd in the lounge responded. The guests were commuting, talking, eating coffee, and in Noelle's case, gossiping.

"Say, has anyone seen the Reverend? How about Tom or Claire?" Kenn asked, wondering.

"I don't know. Maybe they're still asleep?" Keith responded to his twin.

"Well, isn't the Reverend probably snowed in?" Devin said fearfully.

"Probably," Rachal and Greg said pessimistically. Kylie, Mason and David nodded.

"Mommy, can I go get Archie?" Asked Kaden, using his best I'm-a-cute-little-kid smile.

"No, Kaden, that's a job for big boys like Uncle Greg," Carrie replied, and eyed Greg.

"You heard her," Mason snickered, "go get the Reverend and Trent."

"That means you too," Kylie said laughing at him. She pointed at Greg, Mason, Devin, Luke, David and the twins.

"Does anyone want to go with me to the airstrip to wait for some new guests," Becca asked, smiling.

"Who's all coming?" Noelle asked.

"Well, Graham…" Becca couldn't get that far without Kylie screaming.

"DADDY! DAD'S COMING! YAY!" Kylie screamed, dancing around. Kylie and her father had always been close.

"My adopted sister Madison, Carmen, Wilson, Jeff, James and Shea, that's all you guys would know," Becca said. Shea was an old friend of her father's who had survived a massacre years back on some island. Wilson was Becca's ex, but they were still close. Jeff and James were two high school buddies, friends of Luke. James was an athlete, Jeff a ladies man. Madison was their sister that Roy adopted from Korea. And Carmen was another friend from high school.

"Then, there's also Andrea Caldwell, the wedding singer, and her husband Adam Caldwell, Daniel and Diane Buckingham, my father's business partners, Daniel is Blaire's father, Corrine Daley, their secretary, Raymond Spalden, their accountant, Frank Murphy, the wedding photographer and Wilson Jacobson, the pilot of the plane," Becca finally finished.

"You guys might also want to go rescue Roy and Moe from the mansion," Carrie said, ushering the guys out the door.

"Well, who'd like to come to the airstrip?" Becca asked, and she got Campbell, Katrina, Kylie, Carrie, Kaden and Drew.

"Will the plane even be able to land in this whiteout?" Katrina asked, as the gang pulled on hats, gloves, boots and coats.

"Probably. This pilot is GOOD," Becca replied, and they scurried out into the cold.

"It's freezing!" Carrie yelled, over the wind. They dug a little tunnel in the snow, and crawled through to the main street. Trent had already gotten out, and had managed to plow the road and small airstrip already; now he was headed in the out of town direction, to plow more.

The wedding guests shuffled across about an inch of snow and ice, slipping and sliding until they reached the airstrip.

About ten minutes after that, they heard the plane, and now, with Roy and Moe now outside, the plane landed on the strip.

Out stepped in designer black and fur winter clothes, a lively, beautiful, pale brunette.

Behind her walked a red headed pale man, well built and average in height.

Next were Daniel and Diane Buckingham, dressed lavishly in rich person clothing, holding hands.

After them, Carmen walked down, dressed in a black coat and scarlet boots, her black hair jetting out from her hat.

Jeff and James came after that, punching each other wearing nothing resembling winter clothing. They seemed warm.

Madison walked out next, dressed in stereotypical Asian clothing.

Shea Allen paraded out, smiling her warm smile, wearing about 5 pounds of winter clothing, prancing down the stairs.

Graham Collins barely had time to step out before his daughter and Katrina- mobbed him who was over at his home so much during her child hood, she was practically another daughter.

A middle-aged gentleman, lightly dressed, but yet in fanciful attire, walked out next.

The next two were Raymond and Corinne, the personal staff of the Buckingham's. Corinne was a petite blonde, Raymond tall and thin.

Finally, the man who was obviously pilot Wilson Jacobson, stepped out, managing a weak smile, succumbing to the cool noon breeze.

Becca pulled over the 3 unnamed figures. First, she pointed to the brunette. "This is Andrea Caldwell, my wedding singer," Becca declared smiling. Andrea smiled and waved, while Becca pointed to the red head, "This is her husband, Adam Caldwell."

"Finally, this is Frank Murphy, our wedding photographer!" Becca said with energy and enthusiasm, pointing at the middle-aged man, who looked VERY uptight.

Instantly, Katrina and Andrea were consumed in conversation. Graham and daughter Kylie started talking too.

Jeff and James were flirting with Carrie and Kylie, until James heard Noelle was back at the hotel waiting. James had had a crush on Noelle since the 1st grade, and she knew it. Noelle used James a lot.

Becca led the new guests and old guests back to the hotel, where they saw Devin looking very nervous.

"Devin, what's wrong?" Carmen asked wonderingly.

"Hey! Carmen! Oh. Well… We can't get into the Reverends house. We checked the church, we yelled for him from the outside of the church and got nothing."

"MADISON!" Cried Rachal, hurling herself at her adopted sister.

"SHEA!" shouted Claire, throwing herself into the weak Shea.

"Claire! I missed you!" Claire's childhood friend replied.

"How's Madison? Is she doing well in her senior year? What college is she planning on attending?" Claire interrogated.

"She's doing great. With her grades, she can go to almost any school she wants," Shea gushed gratefully. It was never a bad thing to have a child to brag about.

* * *

Andrea lye down on the soft comforter of her rustic Alaskan suite. It was great to leave the country music scene for a bit to come to this wedding- it was great publicity. The daughter of a wealthy, well-known tycoon. And not to mention the Buckingham clan was always good publicity. Filthy rich.

Next to her, Adam flopped face first onto the mattress, burying himself after a long couple days of travel that involved getting from New York, to Chicago, to Seattle, to here.

* * *

In a hotel room larger than her apartment, Corinne Daley sat at a solid wood desk, clacking her fingers on the keyboard. She was sending out emails to clients of her boss, Mr. Buckingham. How much she and Raymond resented the Buckinghams. Selfish, foolish, lucky, evil people they were.

* * *

Shea Allen stepped outside into the snow along with several others.

"Snowball fight?" Drew asked smirking, and several of the groomsmen, plus Trent, Carmen and Katrina started pelting each other with hard packed balls of ice.

"OW!" Screamed Shea, as Devin, who smiled and shrugged, hit her. "Oh it's on!" she yelled, throwing snowballs all over the place, hitting many. Carmen had a bloody nose.

"I think it's time we drink," Trent suggested snickering. He helped Carmen up, and most of the guests walked over across the street to the bar.

"Has anyone seen Tom," the newly arrived Claire questioned.

"I thought Tom was with you," Carol responded.

"No, I haven't seen him since we went to bed last night. When I woke up, he wasn't there," Claire said, rushed, now panicking.

There were murmurs among the guests, most of them worried. "Has anyone seen him?" Greg asked, frowning.

"No, in fact I didn't even see him come back up to our floor," Carrie said, as she was on the same floor as Tom and Claire.

"Oh god! He could be out in this blizzard somewhere. Oh shit!" Madison gushed, panicking.

"Madison, calm down. Everyone calm down. Tom has to be here somewhere," Luke said, even though he didn't know.

"I have an idea," Rachal admitted grimly. Carol glared hate at her. "Carol and Tom were having an affair. I think he could have left Claire," Rachal continued, frowning. Claire screamed and threw herself onto the ground in a fit of tears.

Her Tom, her husband, leaving her? For this skank? It didn't seem possible.

"Um… Well I guess that solves that," Becca declared, frowning. Becca, Kylie, Carrie, Noelle and Rachal dragged Claire back to the hotel.

"It's okay, sweetie, I bet he's just hiding here somewhere," Noelle said, lying through her teeth to Claire, who was an absolute mess.

"N-no… No! No, no, no… He's gone! He's gone! He left," Claire screamed, practically in a demonic state.

"Claire, calm the fuck down," Kylie said, and Claire nodded, still crying hysterically. She had though her marriage had been perfect.

Guess again.

* * *

Katrina, Campbell, Madison, Luke and Drew sat with Carmen, Jeff, James and Graham at the bar, drinking and talking for hours, catching up.

"I can't believe you're a male model! Really, I can't believe it," Madison said snickering to Jeff. Jeff smiled and playfully punched her.  
"Carmen, what do you do?" Katrina asked her, and Carmen frowned.

"I'm a waitress in Seattle. I live in a studio apartment. Apparently being a straight A student and getting your bachelor's from Penn State means nothing," Carmen said, sighing soberly.

"Wow," Campbell said, also frowning. He was a lawyer. "We have a space open in a local courthouse, as a court stenographer," Campbell suggested, helping a new friend in need of money. Carmen smiled.

"How about you, James?" Drew asked.

"Oh, I'm just like, freeloading off of Jeff at the moment," James said, smirking, while Jeff was deep conversation with Carmen, Katrina and Campbell.

"That's just great!" Luke said sarcastically, and the three laughed, just like old times.

"Hey, look, it's snowing again!" Drew and Madison said excitedly.

"Oh. Great." Trent said, frowning. You definitely got tired of snow living in Alaska.

Although it was about 1 in the morning, the sun was just setting, and the sky reflected on the snow, giving it a reddish glow in the sunset.

"I'm off to bed. See you!" Kylie said, climbing off her perch on the bar, and hobbling out into the snow. Drew accompanied her back to the Inn.

* * *

Blaire Buckingham stood outside the Inn, out back, having a smoke in the red sunset.

She tapped her cigarette into the ashtray, as a someone came out from the back door of the Inn, wielding a machete.

Blaire didn't notice. Her 2 AM senses were in full swing - which meant she barely had any sense at all.

Up to their knees in snow, the machete-wielding murderer crept closer and closer, getting ready to make their move.

Blaire still stood blissfully in the snow, enjoying her last moments on Earth by smoking yet another cigarette.

It was too late for her. The murderer plunged their machete into Blaire's back, and she could only choke. Her cigarette dropped into the snow below.

Blood poured onto the snow below, as Blaire's arm dropped to her sides. She looked around and moved her mouth, but then blood started pouring out of the shocked expression she made.

Blaire collapsed to her knees, the snow covered in her blood. She face planted into the snow, her face pale, the snow now a dark, full red.

The murderer shoved Blaire's body into a garbage bag, and carried it down to the woods. They launched the body bag into the woods, to decompose, and hopefully never to be found.

* * *

Becca and Luke lay next to each other, sound asleep in the early morning hours of Wednesday.

Becca shot upwards, from a nightmare, of Tom being murdered.

Little did she know, that nightmare had come true already.

* * *

DEATHS:

Blaire Buckingham - "The Business Partner"

I couldn't let Blaire live. I just didn't want to. But, on the bright side, as much as I thought this chapter sucked because of all the characters, her death scene was a highlight.

There won't be many chapters with only one death. I have 40 freaking characters for a reason.

Chapter title meaning: I really couldn't think of anything better, so I just made use of the sunset turning the snow red, and Blaire's blood also turning it red.

Please review:)

Next chapter preview: Two more victims are claimed while the guests scramble about to find Blaire and Tom, still missing.


	5. Pinned

_Bloody Snow_

This chapter was long. And I mean long. The chapter itself WITHOUT the notes was 5,200 words. Longer than any chapter to any story I have written. 5,700 words with comments.

And I am planning on keeping it around this length. Because I get to use all of my ton of characters. Haha. Don't worry. I'll be killing most of the stock characters soon enough my friends :).

I'd like to thank James, my loyal reviewer, who has also been giving me advice. Anyone out there? I know there are people viewing, but seriously, can I please have a review? Even a mean one? I'm a review whore- I live for your opinions. Please, PLEASE review. Anonymous is on.

Songs I love and think you should listen to: Fifteen:Taylor Swift, Need You Now:Lady Antebellum && Sex On Fire:Sugarland (cover of Kings of Leon).

In this chapter, the characters split up to find Blaire and Tom, while two more guests are murdered. Spooky :O.

Still Alive:

Adam

Andrea

Becca

Carmen

Campbell

Carrie

Carol

Corinne

Claire

Daniel

David

Devin

Diane

Drew

Frank

Graham

Greg

James

Jeff

Kaden

Katrina

Keith

Kenn

Kylie

Luke

Mason

Moe

Noelle

Rachal

Raymond

Roy

Shea

Trent

Wilson

* * *

Chapter 4– Pinned

By 7 AM this clouded morning, all the guests were up and about, and still didn't notice the missing guests. They just assumed they were sleeping.

"I still haven't seen Tom! Has anyone?" Claire asked, clearly in a state of panic. Tom had now been missing for two or three days.

"No, but Claire, don't panic, he has to be around here somewhere," Carrie reassured, which was true. They were completely snowed in at the moment.

"I know your Tom, he shouldn't have been gone this long," Graham chimed in, followed by a chorus of "yeah"s.

"Graham is right, Tom would always tell someone if he were to be gone this long, I mean, he wouldn't want us getting worried," Shea said, along with a few nods.

"What happens if he's still out there!" Andrea panicked, even though she didn't know Tom, and had never met him.

"The singer is right; what if Tom is lost out in the snow?" Drew asked.

"Speaking of Tom missing, has anyone seen Blaire yet today?" Daniel asked, while Diane nodded vigorously.

"No… I saw her smoking outside around 2 last night, that's the last time I know," Corinne admitted, and everyone shook their heads as if they hadn't seen Blaire since.

"Great. So we have two missing people and we're snowed in," Kylie stated pessimistically.

"Speaking of the missing, not to bring the mood down, but I haven't seen Officer Garrison or the Reverend since the first day or two we were here," Noelle admitted, while frowning.

"Yeah, has anyone seen them?" Luke asked, and everyone shook their heads no. "Great, make that FOUR missing people."

"What about Donna?" Rachal asked.

"I already said, she texted me saying she had to leave," Greg said, holding his wife's hand in a vice grip.

"So what are we going to do? Go out and look for them?" Devin asked, teeth chattering from fear and the cold.

"I think we should," Becca said, solidifying Devin's suggestion. "Let's split up," she said.

"Well, shouldn't some people stay here in case they come back?" Katrina asked, clutching Campbell's arm.

"Definitely. How should we split up? How many people in a group?" asked a curious Campbell.

"Well," Luke said, stepping on a chair to count out the people, "Maybe 2 to 5 in a group? That might work," he said, and started moving his finger around and closing his eyes in thought.

"Kylie, Campbell, Katrina, Devin," Luke said, beckoning the group over to the side. "Uh, Carol, and, Claire," he continued, rushing the unlucky pair together. "Corinne, Raymond, Daniel, Diane," Luke called out, and the Buckingham clan & company stepped to the side. "Um, Carmen, Jeff and James, Madison, Rachel and Greg, Wilson, Andrea, Adam, Trent and Noelle, Keith, Kenn and David," Luke gasped, finally finishing the rant. "Oh, and I'll go with Drew and Becca," he finished, stepping down. There was much buzz as the groups formed.

"That means Frank, Shea, Graham, Carrie, Kaden and Mason stay back at the bar or hotel. And Roy and Moe are up at the mansion still, don't be afraid to get them," Drew yelled over the commotion.

The groups pulled on winter clothing and quickly dispersed out into the sheer Alaskan cold.

* * *

Drew trekked through the mountains of snow, dragging his feet, helping Becca along, with Luke a few feet ahead. "I don't get why we're out here," Drew complained, "It's not like you guys think something HAPPENED to them, do you?" Drew asked, now fearing the worst.

"We don't know, Drew, we don't know anything. For all we know, they could still be down at the bar," Becca suggested, though she knew this wasn't true.

"Couldn't we just call the police?" Drew asked again.

"The phone lines are down. And Officer Garrison can repair them, but he's missing, isn't he?" Luke shot with hostility. Becca nudged him. "Sorry, it just gets me really worked up that he has to be so complicated," Luke stated, staring sympathetically at the helpless Becca.

"Luke, he's your best friend," Becca responded with a whimper in her voice, talking as if Drew wasn't there.

"Let's just hope we can find them before the wedding," Drew chimed thoughtfully. The other two nodded and the group continued trekking through the snow.

"BLAIRE! TOM!" Becca screamed, the sound of her calls rolling over the hills, miles around. But Blaire and Tom would never hear her.

* * *

"Where can that girl be!" Diane Buckingham said frustrated, tired of getting her designer boots soaked with snow.

"We have to keep looking. BLAIRE!" her husband Daniel yelled, while Raymond and Corinne joined in.

"BLAIRE! IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, YELL!" Corinne shouted, scurrying across mountains of frozen water, her tiny legs not able to carry her much farther. It's not like she or Raymond cared for Blaire, or the Buckinghams. They were snobs. At least they payed well.

"REVEREND! JAY!" Raymond shouted over the snow bank, though he got no response.

"This is hopeless. I think we should go back to the hotel," Corinne stated, and Raymond nodded in agreement.

"No! We've only been out here for about an hour! We need to find my little girl," Daniel said, in a fit, practically in tears.

"Mr. Buckingham, I'd rather not get frostbite for that bitch of a daughter of yours. There may be some good people, like the Reverend or that police officer, but your daughter is not one of them. Come on, Corinne, let's get out of here," Raymond said, and it felt as though Daniel had been stabbed in the heart.

Raymond grabbed Corinne by the arm, and tugged her across the snow, towards the hotel.

As they walked away, Daniel whispered a few words to himself. "_You're fired…"_ he stated, although he knew his (ex) employees could not hear him.

* * *

"REVEREND! TOM! SOMEONE!" Carol shouted, quite a few yards ahead of her 'partner' Claire. If Claire new about Carol's affair with Tom, this group could get ugly.

"TOM! SWEETIE! ANSWER ME!" Claire screeched in desperation. Claire's calls of terror seemed unusually faint to Carol, she turned around to find that she couldn't see Claire anymore. Carol began to panic and scream.

Meanwhile, Claire ran vigorously through the snow-covered woods, calling the name of her husband, and lost partner Carol, while at the same time stumbling over herself. Tears streamed down her face, and a light coating of snow was on her jacket, from falling over so many times. In desperation, and in vain, Claire called out again. "TOM! DARLING! COME TO ME!" Claire screeched, before completely collapsing in the snow.

* * *

"Ah shit," Raymond mumbled, "We're lost."

"No, no, no! Don't say that. We can't be lost. We just… Are confused. Yes! Confused," Corinne stated, in denial, going crazy. Raymond and Corinne had been searching for the Inn for nearly an hour.

"Corinne, calm down, calm down, babe," Raymond suggested, calm cool and collected for his (ex) coworker. On the inside Raymond was screaming for warmth and rest, a place to sit down, or at least to find other people.

"It's hopeless. I can't calm down! WE ARE LOST! IN THE COLD! With 4 people missing! I wonder if this is what happened to them…" Corinne mumbled, worrying for the missing people.

"It's okay. We'll be okay. They'll be okay. Everything will be fine," Raymond insisted, pulling the hysterical friend into a warm, tight hug.

* * *

"Come on, guys, keep up!" Kenn said giggling, pelting David and his twin Keith with snowballs.

"Wow, that giggle was gay. OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT!" David screamed, and when Kenn turned around, David nailed him in the face. "Made you look," David said, sticking out his tongue. Kenn smirked devilishly, then whispered to Keith. All of a sudden Keith yelled.

"NAIL HIM!" the twins yelled simultaneously, showering David in snow.

"GUYS! GUYS STOP!" David yelled. "Remember, we have to find the missing people. Not soak each other with snowballs."

Keith nodded somberly. "Come on guys, let's keep it moving," he said, running ahead of them. "TOM! BLAIRE!" Keith shouted, and the other two groomsmen ran following him across the snow pack.

* * *

"Frank, want a drink?" Shea asked the photographer, who nodded and pulled a stool to the bar. In the bar, Roy and Moe were already sipping vodka in a corner. Mason sat alone drinking shots. Carrie, Kaden and Graham sat together in another corner, Graham and Carrie laughing and talking over a cup of coffee, while Kaden played with a toy car.

Shea poured some red wine into a glass that she slid across the counter to Frank. "I feel like I've seen you before, Mr. Frank person, but I don't know where. Do you recognize me?" Shea asked, puzzled, with wonder in her eyes.

"Actually, I'm surprised you don't remember me, Mrs. Allen. I was actually your wedding photographer," Frank said, smiling warmly at Shea. Shea lit up in surprise.

"I remember now! You took the wonderful pictures of me and my ex-husband," Shea said, gagging not only at the mention of her lying cheating dead husband, but at how horrid those wedding photos actually had been.

"Yes, Mrs. Allen, I will never forget your wedding, extravagant," Frank said, sipping red wine, then looked as if he remembered something. "How's Mr. Allen? Richard?"

Shea frowned. "Richard… Was murdered. Harpooned at my sisters wedding on Harper's Island massacre. The groom killed everyone. Only me, my daughter Madison, now in college, and my friends Abby and Jimmy survived," Shea said sighing, downing a shot of tequila.

"Oh, Mrs. Allen, I am so sorry, that's horrible," Frank said, reaching his hand out to pat her on the back.

Shea stopped his hand before it could touch her and held it in the air. "Don't be."

* * *

"Corinne!" Raymond screeched across the mid morning. He had lost his partner somewhere about a mile back. He hadn't a clue where she was.

"Oh, shit…" He said to himself, scurrying along in the snow, scared as can be.

* * *

Jeff and James lifted Carmen up on top of a steep ravine, as she was too short and weak to climb it.

"Thanks, guys," Carmen said, smiling thankfully.

"No problem. Now, let's find Tom and that super hot Blaire," Jeff suggested, and James high-fived him as they chest bumped.

"Wow, you really are SO immature," Carmen said, sneering at the boys. "We seriously need to try to find them. REVEREND! JAY!" she yelled, as she dragged her feet in the snow. The snow got too thick, and Carmen tumbled back over the ravine, head first. She screamed a terrible screamed and plunged into the snow.

"CARMEN!" James yelled, and he dived over the ravine to find the unconscious Latina.

"Jeff! Get down here and help!" James yelled up the ravine, and soon Jeff landed in the snow next to him.

"Oh, shit. Oh shit. Blood! There's BLOOD!" Jeff said, panicked, as he didn't deal with blood well. "Here's my muffler! Wrap it around her head. Uh, apply pressure," Jeff suggested, and James began to plug up Carmen's head wound with Jeff's muffler.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

"Andrea, I can't pick you up, I've told you that," Adam stated to his tired wife, who insisted on being carried.

"Come on darling, just a few minutes!" Andrea countered, while Wilson snickered at the young couple, and Andrea's laziness. _She could NOT be a pilot, _Wilson thought to himself, then giggled at the thought.

"Andrea, seriously cut the shit, and get your ass moving. You're forgetting that there are 4 people missing out there," Noelle declared, with a sense of hostility. "TOM! BLAIRE! JAY!"

"Yeah, I knew a chic hot as you couldn't be sane," Trent admitted. Adam stared daggers at Trent.

"Trent, seriously? Really?" Noelle said, poking her brother.

"Sorry…" he said, fearing what his sister could be capable of. He couldn't help but be on edge; his town, his bar, and suddenly more people than the amount that live in the town come here for a wedding. They abandoned this town after high school, everyone but him. Why should he let them come back now?

"Let's go, we have to keep moving, for their sake," Wilson said, glancing towards the sky. "Shit," he mumbled, "snow."

Andrea groaned and leaped into the arms of the unwilling Adam, who reluctantly carried her along through the icy woods.

"REVEREND! BLAIRE!" Noelle screeched across the icy winds, but it was to no use, the sound was carried away on the wind.

* * *

The remaining guests at the hotel quickly dispersed back to their rooms, and Mason followed Graham to talk to him in Graham's room.

Shortly after the door was closed, Mason approached it with caution, as if expecting a rabid raccoon to jump out. He knocked. Graham answered. "Mason, come in my boy!" Graham said, beckoning in his visitor.

"Graham, long time no speak," Mason said, smirking. "I have… I have a proposition for you."

The door shut.

* * *

Frank got ready to take a shower, stripping down from his suit, and turning on the water. When Frank's OCD decided the temperature was just right (He measured the water temperature with a thermometer, 95 degrees), he stepped in. He didn't need shampoo, because of his middle age, his hair disappeared.

He hummed a familiar tune, and didn't notice the creaking of the door. Frank just continued to hum in his bliss.

The assassin wielded a baseball bat, and just watched as Frank closed his eyes and hummed that familiar tune.

_Oh when the saints,_

_ Come marching in,_

_ Oh when the saints go marching in,_

_ Oh how I want to be in that number,_

_ When the saints go marching in,_

Frank didn't have time to finish that little number before, with one swift motion, the assassin opened the shower and smashed the bat into Frank's skull repeatedly, until blood showered everywhere. The killer dragged Frank's corpse out into the bedroom, and stuffed it into a garbage bag. They tossed it easily out the window.

_Oh when the saints go marching in,_

The assassin hummed, cleaning the shower of the blood and then leaving the scene of the murder.

* * *

"Campbell, sweetie, please, help!" Katrina said, in desperation, reaching for her boyfriend. She had tripped and tumbled down a hill; though her result was much more fortunate than Carmen.

Campbell picked up Katrina and carried her back up the hill to Kylie and Devin, while Katrina giggled girlishly. She felt so small in his arms.

"Alright, uh, lovebirds. Yeah, MOVE IT!" Kylie shouted, frustrated. Katrina and Campbell looked offended, while Devin stepped back, knowing that you don't mess with Kylie when she's pissed.

"Kylie, lay off, please. Katrina, let's go. She's too rude," Campbell said, yanking on Katrina's arm while Kylie scowled and Devin frowned.

"You SEE what you do to people!" Devin shouted at Kylie as soon as Katrina and Campbell were out of sight. "Now we are all alone!"

"Look, Devin, not in the mood. Let's just… Look for them," Kylie admitted, exasperated, sighing. "TOM! BLAIRE!" Kylie boomed, although you could tell she was nearly out of energy.

"You're right, let's just keep moving," Devin said reluctantly, and he gave up the fight. "REVEREND! JAY!"

"Ha. I remember doing this as a kid. When Becca ran away, when her father grounded her, and wouldn't allow her to see Luke. We searched for DAYS! Turns out she was in the next town over… Ha," Kylie said, suddenly remembering a similar experience.

"I remember that!" Devin said, laughing. "That was the first time she ever talked to me."

"Someone's got a crush, eh?" Kylie suggested, nudging Devin playfully. Devin blushed. He didn't want to admit he was in love with one of his best friend's bride.

"No," Devin said, lying, "Only in grade school. Than we didn't see each other for 5 years 2 months and 13 days," He said, covering his mouth. Not good.

"Not only are you in love! YOU'RE A STALKER!" Kylie shrieked, eating up the gossip, coming out of her shell. Kylie was normally shy.

"No… I'm not a stalker… I'm just," Devin stopped in his tracks, "In love."

"WHOA THERE! THE L WORD! SIT DOWN, DUDE! THOSE MISSING PEOPLE CAN _WAIT!_" Kylie bursted, and dragged the unwilling Devin over to a tree-stump.

* * *

"Diane, do you think we'll find her? My sweet Blaire?" Daniel asked his trophy wife, huffing and puffing. He sat down on a log with an empty look in his eyes.

"Would you like the truth?" Diane asked. Daniel nodded somberly. "I think… I think she's dead," Diane said, frowning. Daniel leaned into the shoulder of his wife, and began crying warm, salty tears, until the nightfall.

* * *

"Greg! Wait up!" Rachal and Madison yelled, several yards behind Greg, moving at a fast pace.

"Come on, Rach! Keep up!" Greg responded, though he slowed down his pace a bit. When Rachal and Madison caught up, they were gasping for air.

"Not…" Madison paused for a breath, "Funny," she finished. Her tiny Asian legs couldn't carry her much farther, she'd already taken several THOUSAND puffs of her inhaler. "We seriously need to find these people!" Madison gasped.

"Yeah, we do. I'm starting to worry about your mother, too, Greg. What if someone murdered her and took her cell or something?" Rachal suggested, accidentally nailing it.

"No. Don't say that, Rach. Mom is alive. She's down for business."

"We're snowed in, Greg. It's a possibility," Rachal said, nodding somberly.

Greg was in denial. "No, no, no. Mom's alive. She texted me! She told me!"

"Doesn't she normally tell you this stuff beforehand?"

"Usually, but she said it was an emergency this time!" Greg yelled, now shouting in his panic.

"Calm down, it was just a suggestion," Madison said, after keeping her silence. And with that, they restarted their search, now shouting for Donna, just in case.

"DONNA! TOM!" Rachal yelled, as the team trekked through the woods.

* * *

"I should've… I should've, I should have kept up," Claire said, in denial talking to herself, teeth chattering. "I should have… Yeah, I should have ran to keep up with… Keep up with Carol," she continued.

"Yeah, this could have… Could have all been… Could have all been prevented," Claire continued, going insane from the cold. "Yes, yes… Got to. Got to… Find Carol. Find Carol, I have to…" Claire rambled on, hopelessly. Stuttering, and shivering, Claire stood up and hobbled through the forest.

"C-CA-CAROL! CAR-C-CAROL! CAROL! WHE-WHERE A-A-ARE YOU!" Claire yelled, wandering, hopelessly lost. She suddenly saw lights. "S-SOMEONE! S-S-S-SOMEONE H-H-HELP ME!" Claire yelled weakly, and hobbled over to the police station. "J-Jay! J-J-Jay, o-officer…" Claire said, stuttering.

She walked back into another part of the station. The holding cells. Empty. "H-He-Hell-H-Hello…" Claire said, stuttering more than ever. Frostbite was developing.

"Jay… Jay!" Claire gaped and fell over when she saw the corpse of Officer Jay Garrison, hanging from the ceiling of his office.

"AHHH!" She screamed, re-gathering energy suddenly, screaming with sheer terror. "J-Jay! No. No… A murderer… There can't be!" Claire screamed again, this time with fear, terror and sadness.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Roy Lewis asked his butler, Moe Forks.

"Hear what, sir?"

"That scream. From the police station," Roy responded, hearing the shrieks of Claire. "I think we should check it out. I'll grab a shotgun," Roy said, fearing the worst. From a downstairs closet, hidden in the Inn's furniture, Roy pulled one of several shotguns from the hidden space.

"Let's go," Moe said, grabbing another.

Roy and Moe opened the door and walked across the street stealthily. Roy kicked the door in and they held up the shotguns and walked through the corridors of the station. "Anyone here!" Roy yelled. He heard a moan, and ran to the office. They both dropped their guns at the sight ahead.

First; Claire, on the floor, just curled up, living. Kind of. But crying. Messy.

Second; Jay Garrison, his corpse, hanging, dangling from the ceiling. Hung. Just swinging. The sound of a rope creaking.

Third; the files. Everywhere. Scattered, as if the person who had killed the unfortunate Jay had been looking for something. It was unclear if they had found it.

Roy couldn't breathe. His chest tightened. He collapsed. The pain in his chest was immense. _Am I having a heart attack? _He asked himself, but realized he wasn't when it was over so suddenly.

"Oh… My god!" Moe said delayed. He picked a letter opener off the desk, and cut the rope to Jay's noose. His paled corpse plummeted to the floor.

"This makes me wonder about the Reverend and everyone else," Claire chimed, now back in a stable state of mind. She stood up slow. "I vote we go to the church, and see if the Reverend is alive. And then, after that, we go back to the hotel to tell the others."

"I agree," Roy said, standing up. He picked up his gun again, as the three filed out, down the street to the church. They entered.

"What's that smell?" Moe asked.

"Oh, god. I have a horrible feeling about this…" Claire said, holding her nose.

"Reverend? Archie?" Roy asked, looking for his friend. They got back to the office.

"AH!" shouted Claire, seeing the dismembered corpse of Reverend Smith. "HOLY SHIT! HIM TOO!" Claire screeched, falling backwards into the arms of Moe.

"What HAPPENED?" Moe asked.

"Dismembered. By the blade marks, I'd say hacksaw," Roy guessed. The group ran from the room, and back across the street to the Inn.

"SOMEONE GET DOWN HERE!" Claire screeched, and soon the guests all came running down to the lobby. Graham, Mason, Shea, Kaden and Carrie came down.

"Carrie, I don't think Kaden needs to hear this," Roy said, then wrinkled his nose. "Wait, where's Frank?" Everyone looked around. No Frank.

"Oh well. Well… There's a murderer among us. Claire found Jay hung, and then we found the Reverend dismembered in his office," Roy said, "They've been dead a few days, at least."

Carrie gasped. Graham went completely pale. Shea almost fainted. She had been through this before.

"Oh. Shit," Mason said, although his face seemed unsurprised.

"NOT AGAIN!" Shea screamed, crying hysterically into the sleeve of her shirt.

"No, what about Kaden? He has to be okay. He has to live through this. Call the authorities! What about them! Oh god! What about the people still out there!" Carrie said, panicking.

"Uh oh," Claire said, remembering something.

"What's wrong princess," Mason sneered.

"Carol. She's out there alone. She ran off ahead of me… She could be dead for all we know," Claire said, sobbing into her hands.

"Well that sucks," Graham said, speaking nothing but the truth. "But I still think we should stay here," Graham continued, reassuring himself that it was safer here than out there.

"I," Claire started, but was stopped in the middle of her sentence by the door being flung open by Corinne.

"Corinne! Where are Raymond, Diane and Daniel?!" Graham asked, beckoning the petite secretary over.

"Raymond and I abandoned Diane and Daniel. But then we got lost, and now I can't find him! But I was able to find my way back here," she gushed, as she sat by the fire to warm up.

"Great. So missing: Blaire, Tom, Frank, Donna, Carol and now, Raymond. Dead: Jay and the Reverend," Claire said, pessimistically.

"Wait… People are DEAD?!" Corinne gasped, and almost fell over in surprise.

"Yeah. Murdered. The Reverend dismembered, Jay hung," Carrie said, when suddenly they heard a whizzing noise. What followed was a corpse in the fireplace, screams of terror from all around, and tears from a few people.

"TOM! NO! TOM!" Claire said, sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to get his corpse from the fireplace, but Mason held her back.

"Three dead," Carrie said, making a tally mark in the air, still sobbing.

"This is going to be a long trip," Graham said. And he was absolutely correct.

* * *

"Campbell, honey, I am so tired. I think we should find a hollow log, or somewhere dry, and rest," Katrina suggested to her boyfriend.

"Alright, darling. Let's look around. But we should still search for the missing, doll," Campbell replied, and he took Katrina's hand.

"Oh, god, I love you so much…" She whispered to him, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and helped her along through the snow.

"Is that… WHAT is that?" Campbell asked his girlfriend.

"I… I really don't know," she said, looking at a shape in the distance, through the flurries. "A dog? A deer, maybe?" She suggested. "A bear?" She said, though she regretted saying it, as now they both panicked. They heard a growl.

"Run!" Campbell yelled, and lifted up Katrina, who closed her eyes tight, waiting for the horror to be over. Campbell desperately sprinted through the snow, screaming for help. The huge brown bear lumbered along, chasing them. "THANK GOD!" Campbell screamed, and launched himself into a small log cabin. He shut and locked the door, and heard the bear clawing.

Katrina finally opened her eyes. "Campbell, I love you, I love you," she moaned, pulling him close, kissing him over and over.

"If we make it out of this," He began, and pulled out the tiny black box she had been waiting for. "Marry me," he asked.

Katrina began crying and nodded yes. And in the panic of being almost attacked by a bear, Katrina and Campbell suddenly became engaged.

* * *

"Do you think they're alive?" Becca asked Drew. Becca, her fiancé Luke, and his best man Drew had been searching for missing wedding guests for hours. It was quite tiring, especially when maneuvering through a few feet of snow.

"I… I don't know," Drew huffed, leaping across a little gap.

"Don't be pessimistic," Luke said. "They still could be alive."

"I sure as hell hope they show up soon," Becca said, breathing unsteady. She toppled over from exhaustion.

"Becca, babe, please, let's keep moving," Luke said, helping his fiancé up. Becca groaned, while Luke picked her up. They continued walking trekking through the flurrying afternoon.

* * *

"Hello!" Carol Mendez yelled, hearing her own voice echo. "Someone! CLAIRE! TOM!" Carol yelled across the sun. The glare was horrific. It was in her eyes. "Damn this sun, damn this day, and damn THIS FUCKING PLACE!" Carol yelled, frustrated with the world.

"Someone! Anyone! It's Carol! Earth to civilization!" She yelled, though she was too far for most people to hear her.

But someone did. They smiled devilishly, and swiftly worked their way towards the sound of poor, helpless Carol's everlasting cries.

"Someone! PLEASE! I need help!" Carol screeched. She heard some leaves crackle. "_Finally…" _she whispered, exasperated, exhausted, relieved.

But she shouldn't have been relieved. No, not at all.

And Carol knew it as soon as that first arrow whizzed right passed her forehead. "SHIT!" She yelled, and ran full speed ahead, away from the arrow.

"_Shit," _The assassin whispered, as they reloaded their bow. They launched another arrow.

Carol turned around to the whizzing noise, just to have an arrow plunged into her chest. It started spurting blood, and soon enough, a trickle of blood ran from her mouth as well.

"S-Someone," She whispered, weak from the sudden loss of blood. The killer released another arrow. "Ouch," she said, losing energy, seeing the arrow in her leg. She stumbled back, as the killer approached.

"Y-you! I should… I should… Have known…" Carol whispered, her last words. Her feet fiddled around. The assassin fired two last arrows, pinning Carol to the tree behind her.

A tree now covered in blood.

* * *

DEATHS:

Frank Murphy - "The Photographer"

Carol Mendez - "The Wedding Planner"

Frank was added to the cast for the sole purpose of being a victim. While, in many scenarios, Carol actually lived. But in the one I chose she didn't. By the way, there will be 14 chapters, most will have more than one victim. There are three killers.

Ha, I am so not clever with the chapter title. I couldn't think of anything better than Carol being pinned to the tree by the arrows.

PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews, and you opinions. Anonymous reviews are on. I know viewers are out there, and the more reviews, the more motivated I am to write. I locked myself in my room all day to finish this.

Now that the guests have discovered three bodies (Tom, Jay and the Reverend), what happens now? hehe. You will find out.

Preview of next chapter: "Give us three cheers (hip hip hooray!) our first triple death chapter! The guests back at the hotel are confused and in a panic, while guests are being murdered left and right. More drama between the search groups, and another corpse is discovered."

Bye for now!


	6. Characters Pt 2

_Bloody Snow_

Hi! Sorry for the false chapter, just felt like I should give short bios on the characters introduced in chapter 3. Here they are:

* * *

~Late Plane~

**Madison Lewis – "The Adopted Sister"**

_Female, age 25_

Madison was adopted by the Lewis's from Korea at age 3. She loves them as her family, and is absolutely thrilled to be back for adopted sister Becca's wedding.

**Graham Collins – "The Old Friend"**

_Male, age 61_

Graham is the loveable father of Kylie, and an old friend of Roy. The Collins' were also quite well off when Kylie was a kid, and Graham still is. Graham is excited to be back in town for the wedding of two of his daughter's friends.

**Andrea Caldwell – "The Singer"**

_Female, age 31_

Andrea is a famous singer, who lives in New York. She's Becca's favorite singer, so she was paid by Graham to come and stay here with her husband. Andrea is excited to sing at a wedding, other than her own.

**Adam Caldwell – "The Gambler"**

_Male, age 32_

Along with Andrea, Adam's vacation was completely paid for by Mr. Lewis. But with Adam's gambling problems, the Caldwell marriage is struggling, and Andrea may end up divorcing Adam.

**Shea Allen – "The Survivor**

_Female, age 44_

Shea managed to survive a first massacre, and came back here to see her old friends get hitched. But Shea is worried about the same circumstances on Harper's Island- disappearances, one by one. Is Shea right? Will she be murdered, too?

**Daniel Buckingham – "The Tycoon"**

_Male, age 60_

Daniel is one of the richest men in the world, and was invited by Roy solely on business purposes. His employees, especially the two he brought along, despise him and his family.

**Diane Buckingham – "The Trophy Wife"**

_Female, age 35_

Diane married Daniel for his money, not out of love. Diane is closer in age to Blaire than her husband- will this affect their marriage?

**James Young – "The Athlete"**

_Male, age 29_

James was always the athletic one, all through high school, college and pretty much life. He's ecstatic to be invited to be a groomsmen.

**Jeff Duggan – "The Ladies Man"**

_Male, age 27_

Jeff was very happy to be invited as a groomsmen, and looks forward to checking out the bridesmaids, namely ex-girlfriend Katrina…

**Carmen Andres – "The Failure"**

_Female, age 23_

Carmen was invited solely as a guest, a friend, and is closer in age to Carrie than Becca. Carmen got her degree, but that didn't get her a decent career. She was the only one to support Carrie in her pregnancy.

**Raymond Spalden – "The Accountant"**

_Male, age 41_

Raymond is the Buckingham's personal accountant, and, though it pays well, he hates the family themselves.

**Corinne Daley – "The Secretary"**

_Female, age 21_

The young, pretty secretary of the Buckinghams. She hates them as well.

**Wilson Jacobson – "The Ex"**

_Male, age 33_

Wilson is Becca's ex, and though she may only know him as a pilot now, he will make sure she knows who he is later.

**Frank Murphy – "The Photographer"**

_Male, age 55_

Middle-aged Frank has had a long fruitful career as a wedding photographer, and can't wait to do the Johns-Lewis wedding.

* * *

Well, those are the new characters. Please read and review chapter 4- i think its the best so far. By far.

Bye for now :)


	7. Cut Off

_Bloody Snow_

Hey! I'm REALLY happy i could get the new chapter out this fast. It took me 5 hours, 12 popsicles and a hell of an attention span :).

The first half of this chapter came to me SOOOO easily. The second half took me like, four times as long. It dragged on foorrrrevvvverrr!

Anyway, is anyone (besides the amazing reviewer James) out there? hellooo! I saw I got a decent amount of views, I expected more than one review :(... ANONYMOUS IS ON!

To the start of chapter 5- 3 victims die, and one of the Lewis sisters has a flashback, resembling one of the first scenes in "Juno" :)

Still Alive (I Hate Retyping This):

Adam

Andrea

Becca

Carmen

Campbell

Carrie

Claire

Corinne

Daniel

David

Devin

Diane

Drew

Graham

Greg

James

Jeff

Kaden

Katrina

Keith

Kenn

Kylie

Luke

Madison (Forgot her by accident last time. woops!)

Mason

Moe

Noelle

Rachal

Raymond

Roy

Shea

Trent

Wilson

* * *

Chapter 5- Cut Off

Claire sat in the corner next to Carrie, who was unsuccessfully trying to comfort her over the death of her husband.

"Why Tom… Why him! Why not you!" Claire said, spurting tears, gasping for air from hyperventilating.

"Claire, honey, it's okay, it'll be okay…" Carrie said, pulling her friend into an airtight hug.

Across the room, Mason was by the fireplace, trying to clean it up of Tom's blood from his stab wound, as well as cutting the rope with his pocket knife. "Damn, this is one thick rope," Mason whispered to himself, and he continued sawing. Eventually, the corpse of Tom collapsed into a bed of ash, creating a black cloud around Mason. He coughed loudly.

"What are we going to do?" Graham asked, clearly panicked, and freaked.

"What should we tell Kaden?" Carrie questioned.

"Calm down, people, calm down," Roy said, unusually calm. He stood up in front of the fireplace. "Grab some of the shotguns from the closet. Let's not let one of us be next," Roy continued, pointing to the weapons closet at the other end of the lobby. Mason, Carrie, Claire and Graham all grabbed a gun, while Moe and Roy picked theirs off the ground.

"Until later, I think everyone should go to their rooms," Moe suggested, and everyone went back to take naps, shower, and clean themselves up.

* * *

"CORINNE! DANIEL! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" the panicked Raymond shouted across the mid afternoon. At first he thought he had heard someone yell back- it had just been the echo of his own cries for help. "OFFICER! BLAIRE!" he continued screaming, hoping for someone, anyone, to answer his calls.

After about half an hour of senseless calls for assistance, Raymond suddenly felt winded, out of energy. He found an opening in the root of a large tree, and crawled under onto the damp soil. It was then that Raymond lye down, and took a nap.

* * *

"Trent, I'm telling you, we should go this way!" Noelle yelled, arguing with her older brother. The arguments cause was simple; he wanted to go left, she wanted to go right.

"Look, Noelle, I am pretty freaking sure that I heard something over this way!" Trent argued, and he was right. Except what he had heard was Raymond's distant shouts.

"How about this. You can go your way, the losers way," Noelle started, snickering. "And me and whoever else wants to can go my way, the cool way." Noelle finished, standing triumphantly. Until Wilson walked over to Trent. Noelle frowned.

"I'm with him," Wilson responded, confirming Noelle's thoughts.

"Adam, Andrea?" Noelle asked hopefully, glancing with puppy dog eyes at the indecisive young couple. They leaned together to whisper. Andrea nodded and they pulled apart.

"We're going that way," she said, pointing straight ahead, with neither Trent or Noelle. "I think I heard someone scream up there," Andrea finished, grabbing Adam's reluctant hand. She clutched it with full strength.

"Fine. I'll just go alone then," Noelle said, staring at the ground, hoping for her last chance to guilt them into coming with her. Andrea frowned, and dragged Adam along, headed straight ahead.

"Bye, sis," Trent said, tauntingly, as he tapped the reluctant Wilson on the shoulder. He followed Trent.

Noelle was left standing in the snow, all alone, and went off in her direction. "TOM! REVEREND!" She yelled over the winter wind. But it was to no use.

* * *

"So you're saying you don't feel bad at all about leaving your sister all alone out here?" Wilson asked, obviously feeling guilty himself.

"Not really, no," Trent responded, which was the truth. His whiny sister had been a pain for him all of his life. Now, for once she had to fend for herself.

"Trent, you realize there's a reason I picked you over your sister. And it wasn't that I wanted to go in your direction," Wilson admitted. Trent looked confused. "I'm in love with Becca. I'm her ex boyfriend. And I figured you could get her to me the fastest. So she realizes how much she loves me, and dumps that bastard Luke." Trent gasped in disbelief.

"Freak! You're the stalker boyfriend Becca had! She needed a restraining order! Isn't that still in affect?" Trent asked, freaked at the rediscovery of his friend's stalker.

"Shut up. No one knows," Wilson said, pulling out a knife. "Now take me to her. Or I'll kill you." Trent's eyes widened. He nodded, and turned in a different direction.

Then he ran. As fast as he could. And he screamed. Louder than he had ever screamed before. "SHIT!" Wilson yelled, pursuing Trent, sprinting through the snow. But Trent was much, much faster.

* * *

Noelle stopped in her tracks when she heard screams. "TRENT! IS THAT YOU! IT'S NOELLE!" she screamed, panicking.

She heard her name yelled in the distance. She ran towards the screams, pitter-patter, pitter-patter, across the packed snow and the forest floor.

Then it happened. Noelle fell, face first, into the snow. She spit snow and grass from her mouth, as she struggled to get herself together.

Amnesia struck. Noelle had no idea what she was doing. And by then, the screams had stopped, and Noelle began to search for the missing people once again.

* * *

"Guys, did you hear that?" Keith asked his twin, and his friend David. They nodded.

"I think it was a scream. A guy's scream," Kenn added. David nodded.

"Should we split up? Find the source of the screams? Then meet back up," David suggested, and the twins nodded vigorously. The three went in different directions.

_Who is that screaming? It's really loud, _David thought, over the noise of the snow going _crunch, _and the sounds of the shrieks. He couldn't see the source. He couldn't see anything over this glare.

_This is ridiculous! _David thought once again. He ran faster and faster. David could see no one, nothing. The green of the pine trees blended together, and the bareness of the rest of the plant life also seemed to become one big gray blob.

"Hello…" David whispered, his whispers carried by the wind.

Nothing. No response. David thought he had heard a rustling in the bushes nearby- he went to see.

"Hello…" He whispered again, this time not so much a whisper, but a faint call.

_Fuck you, Luke, for bringing me here,_ David thought. _If I make it out of here alive, bro, you're in for it._ Hesitant, David pulled out a small pocketknife, ready to defend himself. _One more time, _he thought.

Cautiously, David jumped around the corner of a tree. He screamed with terror only matched by few before.

David saw the corpse of Ms. Carol Mendez, pinned to that tree. The rustling was just the wind. "HELP!" he shrieked, over the wind, loud, so loud. "HELP ME! SOMEONE!" he boomed. His cries were useless.

* * *

"She was just so amazing. So very beautiful, and alluring," Devin continued, as Kylie grasped his hand. Kylie giggled quite girlishly.

"I see," cue giggle. "Truthfully, Devin, I really think you should move on. It's your friend's fiancé. Not good, not good at all," Kylie continued. Devin nodded solemnly. "Why don't we just keep moving then. Keep it moving, keep it moving," Kylie suggested, and she swung Devin's arm up down and around. Kylie was in love with him as he loved Becca.

"BLAIRE! TOM!" Devin yelled, over the wind, and the afternoon glare.

_What a perfect moment, with a perfect guy, _Kylie thought.

And what a perfect moment it was.

* * *

"Daniel, babe, I think we gotta keep moving," Diane suggested to her overwhelmed husband, who sat depressingly in the snow.

"I guess," Daniel answered, and with a groan, he stood up. He grasped the hand of his trophy wife. "Let's find my daughter. Our daughter," Daniel said, smiling weakly. "BLAIRE!" He yelled, determined as ever.

* * *

"We need to get her back to the Inn," Jeff said to his longtime friend James. He nodded. "I'll take her back- why don't you continue searching?" Jeff suggested, and James nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, fine," James said, kissing Carmen's forehead. "Take care of her," James demanded, and Jeff nodded. James and Carmen weren't an item; they were just really, really good friends. James moved a strand of hair from Carmen's forehead, and reluctantly parted with Jeff and Carmen, who headed in the Inn's direction.

_Keep her safe, _James thought to himself.

* * *

"DAVID!" Kenn yelled over the wind's whipping. "KEITH!" Kenn had been wandering for about half an hour, and after screams had stopped, he started screaming for his ex-group. Where the hell were they?

"HELLO! Someone…" Kenn said, his screams dying down in volume. He heard someone call his name. _David, _he thought, thankful, he sprinted.

"DAVID!" Kenn screeched.

"Kenn…" David screamed, though it was far enough to Kenn that it seemed like a distant whisper.

Kenn and David sprinted towards each other, and, after about 5 minutes, they finally reached each other. "David!" Kenn said excitedly, and pulled his friend into a hug. They gasped for air; both winded, they sat down. "Did you find anything?" Kenn asked, after regaining his breath. "I found nothing."

"Carol… Carol's dead…" David said, pausing, choking with tears.

"WHAT! CAROL! Was it an accident?" Kenn asked, hopeful.

"No… Hell no. There were 4 or so arrows in her… She was murdered… And it makes me wonder: what about the rest of them? Were they murdered, too?" David asked himself and Kenn, obviously deep in thought.

Kenn stood up, panting, pacing, and looking for a reason for Carol's murder. "No… No! Carol can't be dead! The others can't be either… Or are they? Ugh! Help!"

"They're all dead. I can feel it," David said, staring at the sky. "I can… I can feel it."

* * *

"Mommy, please! Stop it!" Kaden Lewis yelled at his mother. She was trying to get him to bathe.

"Kaden, sweetie! It's unhealthy to go this long without a bath," Carrie responded, and turned her head in disgust at the smell of him.

"Fine. I'll go, but mom, please, give me my space," Kaden said, acting cool. He went into the bathroom, stepped into the bathtub and locked the door.

Carrie giggled at her young son's sense of humor. Kaden was a good kid, just stuck in a bad situation, here. Carrie remembered the day she first learned she was pregnant.

((--------------------------------_Flashback----------------------------))_

_ Carrie looked at the test in disbelief. A plus sign? What did that mean? Carrie didn't want to believe it. She threw out the test, drank a gallon of Sunny D, and came back for another._

_ No. A third? Same thing. 3 plus signs. Carrie just sat in cried. She was 16, pregnant, and alone. The father died in a car crash earlier that month, days after she had gotten pregnant._

_ This baby would be the love of Carrie's life._

((_End Flashback))_

_

* * *

  
_

Moe Forks lye down on his comfortable, tacky hotel bed in his musty, lightly furnished hotel room, alone, watching TV. Suddenly, Moe heard a light rap on the door. "Come in," he murmured, just loud enough to gain the attention of the figure outside. When they didn't answer, Moe spoke again, this time louder. "Come in!" When they didn't answer again, Moe became frustrated.

Moe just continued to be blissful, lying down, staying on top of the covers. A re-run of Will & Grace was on- it was his favorite episode. The knocking continued. At first, Moe ignored it.

Then it became too much, too annoying, for the usually polite butler. "Damn it," he mumbled, shuffling his feet over to the door. He looked through the peephole in the door.

This was his fatal mistake. First, Moe scratched his head when he just saw white outside the peephole. He looked through again.

The figure fired a revolver, right through the towel, using it as a silencer. The bullet went straight into Moe's head, killing him instantly. He crumpled over backwards, his blood showering all over the room.

The figure casually walked away, inwardly commending himself for his creativity of using the towel as a silencer.

* * *

"Andrea, honey, are you sure we're going the right way?" Adam asked worriedly, as they had been walking for the better part of an hour.

"Of course I know. How dare you doubt me!" Andrea said, matter-of-factly. She continued walking forward, and when Andrea was in this kind of mood, Adam knew better than to piss her off.

"Look, Andy girl, I really think we should try to find our way back to the Inn. We've been out here for hours," Adam suggested.

"NO! We have to keep looking. I'm sure we'll find them," Andrea snapped back. "And what did you call me? Andy girl? Well fuck off. I don't want to be called that. The name's Andrea, dumb ass."

Andrea's last words had stung Adam, so he just followed foolishly through the forest, unaware of the danger that lurked here.

* * *

"Luke, I feel like we've been walking forever," Becca groaned, tugging on her fiancé's arm.

"Becca, we have to keep moving. Our friends may be out here," Luke continued.

"Luke, their not my friends. I don't really care. Donna's a snob, Tom cheated on Claire with Carol, and Blaire's a BITCH!" Becca whined, and stopped in her tracks. Drew just watched from a few feet back.

"You two, cut it out. I'm with Becca. I really think we should go back. If we can find our way," Drew added, thoughtfully. Becca nodded vigorously.

"Luke, seriously, you're tired, I'm tired, Drew is tired too. We should really start back now- we have no idea when we'll actually get there," Becca reasoned. Luke nodded slowly, reluctantly.

"Fine. Let's go," Luke said, grasping Becca's hand.

Drew, Becca and Luke walked in circles for what seemed like hours. "We'll never get back," Drew said, groaning, while the bride and groom nodded.

"Ugh. My legs are jelly!" Becca admitted, sitting in the snow. "But we need to get back. And keep moving," she said, contradicting herself. Becca got up and they kept walking in circles.

* * *

"Oh, Camp- OH!" Katrina moaned, stopped mid word by her recent fiancé, who made out with her furiously.

Campbell stopped suddenly. "Do you think it's gone yet?" he asked, speaking of the bear that had chased them moments ago. He pressed his ear to the wall, eager to answer his own question. "It's not there. I don't hear it. But I'll go first," Campbell volunteered. Katrina nodded.

Campbell found a small hatchet in the corner, and quietly opened the door. He beckoned Katrina out. "It's safe," he said. They crept out. Campbell still held the hatchet up. Katrina smirked.

"Come here," she said, and pulled Campbell close, as they kissed passionately. In truth, Katrina couldn't survive an hour without Campbell's tongue inside her mouth. They pulled apart at the same time, as if they were linked psychologically.

The loving young couple held hands, and walked through the forest, not a care in the world.

* * *

"BLAIRE!" Rachal yelled, wandering hopelessly through the woods. Her husband Greg was long gone. Now it was her and her adopted sister, Madison, wandering together.

"TOM!" Madison shrieked, in her loudest scream. They were tired and hungry, tired from searching, and didn't really care anymore. They heard a patting of feet on the ground.

"RACHAL!" The person yelled.

"HELLO!" Rachal yelled back. In a few moments, Shea Allen was standing in front of her eyes. "Shea? What are you doing here?" Rachal asked, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"There's a murderer… We found Tom and Jay hung, and the Reverend all chopped up!" Shea yelled, panicking.

"Oh god!" Rachal gushed, and she went pale.

"Yeah! Thank GOD I found you guys! Wait… Where's Greg?" Shea asked.

"He… We lost him…" Rachal answered, with sheer horror stretched on her voice.

"For your sake, I hope he's alive. Let's go back to the hotel," Shea suggested, and the two sisters followed Shea through the forest.

They were hopelessly lost.

* * *

"Hello? Someone?" Greg Schmidt asked, wandering through the thousands of trees in the forest. "Blaire? Rachal? Madison?" No answer. No one could hear him anyway.

"Someone! AHH!" Greg screamed, falling deep into a manmade pit-trap. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Greg shrieked. No one could hear him. Not even the person who had set the trap.

* * *

"Anyone out there? David? Kenn?" Keith asked the wind, and for his question the wind had no answer.

Keith walked, and kept walking and walking for what seemed like forever. Then, he tripped over something and rolled down. "What the hell!" He said, quite loudly. He crawled back up the hill to see what he had tripped on.

Keith looked at the lumpy black garbage back before him. The stench was horrible- he wasn't sure if he WANTED to open the bag now.

Cautiously, Keith stuck a nail into the bag, and dragged the nail across, splitting the bag open. And inside, Keith was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Outside, Keith was throwing up all over the corpse of Blaire Buckingham.

* * *

"Where are we?" Katrina asked Campbell. They'd been holding hands, kissing and walking around in circles for hours.

"I have no idea. But who cares. If we find the Inn, then we find the Inn. And if not, there's always that cabin again," Campbell said, winking.

Katrina giggled. "Then we can get FUNKY!" She said, ecstatic.

"Uh… Sure!" Campbell responded, laughing hysterically at his fiancé.

"I think it's like 3:30 PM. We still have like, 3 hours until we should be back. Want to keep searching?" Katrina asked. Campbell nodded. "BLAIRE!" Katrina yelled. "This is useless," She decided on her own, and before Campbell could speak or pull away, she brought him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Run, _was the only word that popped into Trent's mind. By now he had stopped screaming; he had definitely outrun his attacker, but no way in hell was Trent going to look back or slow down his pace. _SHIT! Side stitch! _That was the next thing to pop into Trent's head, and then just _crap, crap, crap, _as he tumbled head under, over and behind heels, all around.

Trent heard the footsteps of his pursuer. A mad scrambling of his legs followed, and he barely stood up. But it wasn't fast enough.

"Hello, Trent," a familiar voice said. Trent reluctantly turned around.

"What! You! I was expecting…"

"…Wilson. I know," the figure interrupted. They raised their machete so that it gleamed in the mid afternoon sun.

"Please, c'mon, what did I ever do to you!" Trent begged, pleading for his life. He went to turn around, but slipped on the icy snow, and fell on his rear end.

The figure loomed over him. "Oh, Trent, how foolish to stop running, to look back. Oh, how stupid you are," the figure said.

"Please… Please! Leave me! Leave me alone! I won't tell anyone! I'll kill anyone for you!" Trent begged. The figure cackled sinisterly.

"That's very nice of you, Trent! Begging for your life in the exchange of others! But they'll all die at the hands of me and two of my friends anyways. Just like you," The figure added, smirking, raising their machete.

"Please… NO! HELP!" Trent yelled. He was too far away to be heard. The figure raised their machete to eclipse the sun. Trent closed his eyes and braced himself.

The figure swung with all their might, and cut off Trent's head, leaving it at his side.

"Well, I think that makes nine. With many more to go," the figure said, sneering as they walked away.

* * *

Mason Lewis sat on the bed in his hotel room, looking over business papers, ready to start his first business. He looked again. It couldn't be true. The slacker, the loser, the failure, that was supposed to be Mason, was now over. He was about to open his own restaurant.

Cooking and baking had always been a passion of his, and he realized one day that he actually wanted to do something with his life. It had started when he'd realized he had blown through his inheritance, and his uncle Roy wouldn't lend him any more money. Mason couldn't afford to pay rent and other living expenses with his job as a Wal-Mart clerk.

So that's how the idea of Mason's Darling Diner came into existence.

After that, Mason realized he didn't even have the funds to open up a single restaurant.

And that's where Mr. Graham Collins came in.

Mason knew his one and only chance with Graham was at this wedding, and since he was well off, he'd surely be nice enough to lend the money to him, right? Correct. Graham did give Mason the money he needed to open the diner, and all Mason needed now was employees to hire.

That's how Mason's Darling Diner had come into existence.

* * *

"Come here, Luke, let me slit your throat…" Wilson murmured to himself, holding his knife up in the air. He had clearly lost Trent already. He hoped that Trent was dead.

"Becca… My love, come to me, be mine…" Wilson whispered to himself, again, this time swinging the knife at a gnat.

"Luke… Let me cut off your head and hang it on my wall…" Wilson said, louder this time, enraged. He stalked through the forest, looking for someone, anyone to murder.

He heard footsteps, and heavy breathing. Wilson smiled sinisterly, and followed the sound of the steps like a predator stalking its prey.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Campbell asked. Katrina shrugged.

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps. Breathing. I swear someone behind us…" Campbell stopped. Katrina got the hint. She stopped. They heard a wild shriek, and Wilson jumped out from behind them.

"KATRINA! RUN! GET HELP!" Campbell screamed as the vicious Wilson almost sliced him.

Katrina didn't budge as tears streamed down her face. "I'm not leaving you!" she insisted, as Wilson lunged at her. She screamed.

"Fine!" Campbell yelled. Katrina got up her strength and ran around behind Wilson and kicked him in the neck. He collapsed.

Campbell gaped. "Whoa. Good job," He said, as he took his pulse. "He's alive- at least you didn't snap his neck."

"Thank god! I don't want to be a murderer," Katrina admitted, still sobbing. Campbell glanced around the woods, and found some twine. He tied Wilson's hands behind his back, and took his knife. "Wait… Didn't you have a hatchet earlier?" Katrina asked her fiancé.

"Yeah… It must've fallen out of my pocket. I'll just take this," Campbell responded, picking up the knife. He got Wilson up. "We're bringing you back to the Inn," Campbell said. Wilson frowned, as they walked in a random direction.

* * *

Claire jumped at any noise of any footsteps coming through the hallway adjoining to her room. She cried and cried into the dusty old covers, and then she cried some more.

It had been a long day for Claire Gorshaw- her husband, as well as 2 others, had been found murdered. It wasn't the brightest occasion.

In that small room, Claire felt more alone than she had ever felt before.

* * *

"Seriously, where the fuck are we?" Drew asked, frustrated at Luke and Becca for bringing him here. "How far is the Inn?"

"Truthfully, I don't know," Luke admitted, as he sighed a huge sigh. Becca groaned.

"We should find one of those hunter's cabins that are all around here, and stay in one of them!" Becca suggested suddenly. She was proud of herself.

"Great idea!" Drew said, suddenly livened by the idea of rest.

"There's one close, I think," Luke said. With that, the trio, suddenly alive, trekked through the now blizzard to find a cabin.

* * *

"Hello! Blaire!" James yelled, basically the only one still searching for the missing guests.

"Someone! Tom!" James yelled again, louder, with more fear.

"CAN ANYONE FIND ME!" He screamed in an all out panic, and at this point James' fear took control of him.

"James!" he heard a voice. A figure came out from behind him.

"You! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" James said, jumping up and down, although the figure stayed still.

"James, I wouldn't say that," the figure said, pulling a rope from their pocket.

"What? What is that… What the hell are you doing! HELP!" James shrieked, as the figure approached menacingly. As if screaming would help.

"James, James, James…" The figure whispered, approaching slowly.

"HELP! HELP!" James screamed one last time, as the figure pulled the rope around his neck, and yanked it toward him so that it cut off James' airway, by crushing his windpipe.

James died in a few seconds.

As his corpse collapsed to the ground, the figure realized that they didn't care if his corpse was found.

So in the middle of the woods, James' corpse lay still on the snow.

* * *

DEATHS:

Moe Forks - "The Butler"

Trent Lucas - "The Drunk"

James Young - "The Athlete"

I really had no trouble killing off anyone this chapter. I'm shortening the cast of characters drastically.

Meaning of chapter name-This one was really easy. The characters are cut off from the outside world, Trent's head was cut off, and James wind pipe was crushed, so his airway was cut off.

Review! Please! Tell your friends! ANONYMOUS IS ON! There will be 14 chapters. 3 killers, and, no, Wilson is just psycho, HE IS NOT A KILLER. Also, please tell me your favorites, who's next and who's the killer. Reviews are appreciated. No, worshipped. I can't figure out, like, 5 character's fates, and so later on, maybe around chapter 10 or so, when most are already dead, I'll hold a poll to vote for who you want to live, kinda like Julie's Jewels did. Read and review her story, Harper's Island 2, as well.

I love the way Katrina and Campbell are developing, they might be MY favorites right now :). Btw, only ONE death next chapter :(. Don't worry: that doesn't happen much.

The more reviews, the more motivated I become. And next chapter may take a little longer- I'm with friends tomorrow, and then I have homework I've been putting off to do Sunday-- then back to school :(.

Preview of next chapter: "Katrina and Campbell struggle with Wilson, guests wander the woods being attacked, turning on one another. An 11th victim is claimed."

Bye for now :D

Meaning of chapter name-This one was really easy. The characters are

cut off from the outside world, Trent's head was cut off, and James

wind pipe was crushed, so his airway was cut of chapter name-This one was really easy. The characters are cut off from the outside world, Trent's head was cut off, and Jameswind pipe was crushed, so his airway was cut off.


	8. Heating Up

Damn, this was such a weird chapter for me. It's kind of a turning point in the story right now- bodies discovered left and right, and, believe it or not, in only the 6th of 13 chapters, I will reveal one of the three killers already.

My grammar had kinda sucked in the past few chapters- I tried my best, but it was late when I wrote it, so no promises :). Anyways, next chapter will be the massacre I've been waiting for. I hate having so many characters, so by next chapter the number of characters will go from 29 to 19. Yes, you saw right. Read it again if you want :D. Ten deaths in chapter 7. I need a more manageable cast so the story can be better and the characters can be more developed.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE FOR THEM!

So, here it is, 6 of 13- Heating Up.

Still Alive:

Adam

Andrea

Becca

Carmen

Campbell

Carrie

Claire

Corinne

Daniel

David

Devin

Diane

Drew

Graham

Greg

Jeff

Kaden

Katrina

Keith

Kenn

Kylie

Luke

Madison

Mason

Noelle

Rachal

Raymond

Roy

Shea

Wilson

* * *

Chapter 6 – Heating Up

There was a rapping on the door of Claire's hotel room. "Claire? Are you in there?" Corinne asked from outside, still tapping on the door. Corinne heard the sound of labored breathing from inside, so decided to go in anyway. Corinne grinned at the sight of Claire lying on the bed; sound asleep, with a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

Corinne shook her awake. Claire looked up, half asleep, dazed. "What is it? Did they find another body?" Claire asked, confused. Corinne shook her head.

"No… Jeff and Carmen got back here- alive!" Corinne exclaimed, nodding viciously. A small twinkle came into Claire's eye, she smiled, and fell back on to the bed, sound asleep as if nothing have happened.

Corinne shrugged and walked down the hall to her room.

"Trent?" Noelle asked the wind, strolling through the snow. "Trent? Bro, are you alive out here?" Noelle questioned jokingly.

She heard some leaves crackle from behind her. "Hello? Is anyone there? Is that you Trent?" Noelle asked, giggling. She removed some branches from in front of the tree and shrieked. "TRENT! NO! NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU! PLEASE NO! PLEASE!" Noelle cried in desperation, collapsing to the ground, in a fit. "SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Noelle screeched through the forest, as she stared into the empty eyes of her brother's severed head.

"Oh, Trent… Why… Why!" Noelle screamed, rolling on the snow, crying. "SOMEONE! HELP! I FOUND HIM! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!"

But no one came. The severed head of Trent lye in the stone cold snow pack.

* * *

(LUKE'S POV)

As soon as we heard the noise, I brought Becca into a swift, tight embrace. She put her hands on her head in the panic, while Drew screamed for about 10 seconds.

I dove into a small trench on my left, still grasping Becca, while Drew leaped in landing 6 inches from my face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Drew shouted over the sound of… Gunfire?

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back to him, answering truthfully. "JUST STAY DOWN IN HERE UNTIL THE NOISE IS OVER!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Becca whispered in my ear, responding to so much gunfire. "I can't imagine what's happening to someone! What if there IS a murderer?"

I brushed off the suggestion and ignored Becca, not wanting to admit the obvious. Gunfire? Missing people at a remote, inaccessible place? It all seemed suspicious. Or just like the perfect plan to pick us all off, one by one.

All of a sudden the gunshots stopped, and I nervously stuck my head out of the trench. "Well, it's clear," I said, and Drew and Becca nervously climbed from the bunker.

"I think we need weapons," Drew suggested, making motions suggesting he was shooting something in a heroically dorky way.

"I'm with Drew, babe, I really think someone's trying to kill people," Becca said, pulling from my arms in a dramatic manor.

"Fine… Why don't we head to the police station to get some weapons then?" I suggested, while the other two nodded. And that's when we set off to find some guns.

* * *

(Devin's POV)

"SHIT! KYLIE! GET DOWN!" I screeched, as I automatically threw her and myself to the ground over the sound of what I thought was gunfire. She screamed as we hit the snow with a _thud, _and I looked around to see if it was us being fired at.

"You know, they aren't firing at us. But let's stay down here anyway," Kylie suggested pulling me into her and attaching her lips to my own. She moaned as in my eyes I looked completely horrified.

I immediately pulled away as Kylie looked hurt and confused. I stared daggers. "Kylie, I don't love you," I admitted, as Kylie looked about ready to explode.

"What… But, why?" She asked, trying to keep it together, bottom lip trembling. I thought, what the hell, why not, she's pretty, and then pulled into a magnificent kiss, as the gunfire still went on.

Then suddenly it stopped, and the kiss was over, as we stood up, and walked away as if we had never had a hot make out session in the snow.

* * *

(Rachal's POV)

_Not good, _I thought as I dove behind a tree, snapping my wrist like a twig in the process. At least I wasn't being pumped full of lead at the moment. I heard the gunfire and flew behind the oak, and desperately I looked around for Madison and Shea as my wrist quickly blew up like a balloon.

"Shea?" I whispered, wriggling, as the pain in my wrist was infuriating. I saw Shea and Madison pressed against a tree diagonally from me. SHIT! Was that blood on Madison? I then sighed with relief when I remembered that she was just wearing a red sweater.

I crawled over to their tree and leaned against it. "This is pretty loud!" Madison exclaimed, while Shea & I nodded.

"It has to be close. Last time I heard gunfire this loud was when… The massacre…" Shea replied, kind of zoning out. I nodded to Madison when the gunfire ended, and we stepped out in front of the tree and looked to the clearing to see only one bullet.

"One?" I asked, confused. Shea and Madison looked equally puzzled.

"Maybe they were close- that gunfire was pretty loud- and they were aiming for someone else," Shea suggested. Madison and I nodded, but still looked puzzled.

"Well… Then maybe there's a body?" I suggested, while Madison still looked utterly confused, my confusion was exchanged with panic that another person could be dead. Shea nodded and we headed towards where the gunfire had happened.

We looked to see hundreds of bullets on the ground.

But no sign of a human being.

* * *

(Greg's POV)

It was hard not to scream when I saw bullets pour into the hole I was currently stuck in. I ran around in circles as I heard someone laugh viciously from outside the hole- when I looked up, I could see just the toe of a large black boot. Great. Half the wedding party had those!

I dodged, dipped and dived. But the person kept cackling and firing non-stop with what appeared to be what? A Tommy gun? I don't know. But you know how it ends.

A hero can only survive that much longer.

"STOP!" I yell, only for the person to laugh more as they spray the pit with bullets for a good 5-10 minutes. I wonder where Rachal is, then realize that she's probably safer than I am here.

Then, I can't feel a thing. And I see some blood on the ground beneath me as I keel over and the gunfire finally ceases. The attacker swiftly covers up the trench with dirt and leaves so no one can find me- but at the moment, it doesn't matter. I am too weak to call out for help anyway.

And now I'm lying here, pressed against the wall of my dirt pit, and slowly bleeding out. The bastard left me here.

There is no doubt that I will die.

* * *

(Andrea's POV)

I knew this ordeal would get on the news. If I was involved, it had to be on there. Hell, if one day I didn't straighten my hair THAT would be in the news.

Damn rich man bribed me to come. So much dough… It's not even funny. Even freaking Bill Gates couldn't have passed this opportunity up.

The murders seemed well planned. I was suspicious in the first place- small town, 40 people or so, and no contact with the outside world? Remote Alaska? It felt like I was set up to be murdered.

I was pretty sure it was murders. Adam & I had only seen one corpse thus far- the corpse of that wedding planner chic. But I was pretty sure snotty heiress and hotel cook with freak ass wife were dead already, too.

"Hun, how far do you think we are from the hotel?" I asked Adam after the blue, as we had been trekking for hours.

He looked worried. "I seriously have no idea," Adam replied, cringing as I gave him my death stare (patent pending).

Adam slipped off a few feet ahead of me so I wouldn't bug him. I didn't blame him at all.

Because I could be a real bitch sometimes.

* * *

(Kaden's POV)

Mommy was under her blankets asleep while I was on the floor playing with my toy cars I brought along. I made them go zoom all along the walls!

But that's when I brought out my stuffed dinosaur, Godzilla, and he punched the cars off the wall and they went FLYING everywhere. Oh no! And then one hit mommy and she woke up…

"Kaden!" She said. Mommy usually didn't yell. "What did I tell you about throwing your cars?" She asked me, and I looked down at the ground. She really told me not to do that. That makes me very angry with her but I move on.

"Sorry mommy," I tell her, and my mouth is shaking and I am about to cry. She can see that and gives me a hug.

"Sorry baby," She whispers to me and I start to smile and play again like everything's normal.

* * *

(Diane's POV)

My husband could be a wimp sometimes. And right now was one of those times.

I sat next to him while he cried into my shoulder. My beautiful, model shoulder. Oh well, it was worth it to be married to a rich guy and get everything in the world, even though I don't love him.

How long could I stay in this damn marriage? It was horrible – no sex, and it's not like we were going to have kids, like I wanted. He already had that little whiny whore of a daughter, who was my age.

But how HOT that accountant is. What's his name again? Oh, yeah, Raymond.

I needed attention. I needed it more than anything else.

Being a supermodel, what can you say?

* * *

(Raymond's POV)

That sickening crunch that James' neck had made. It was priceless. Nothing in the world was better then murder itself.

It had been so easy with the murders I had committed so far- whiny little heiress Blaire, that annoying photographer Frank, and now that moron James, a groomsmen. Only three? Oh, how much better I could do. It was almost like a contest between and my two helpers and I.

Who can commit the most murders? I giggled, hopefully I could get away with enough that I could bathe myself and the scarlet blood and their own stupidity. I mean some still had to figure out that there was a murderer roaming around! Retards.

I had quite the experience- years, almost a decade, of having a part time job as… An assassin? Lame, huh? I think not. It's amazing how much pleasure one gets from watching a victim writhe in pain at your feet, begging for your life.

That's what you do, offer them escape, and when they begin to finally trust you, they die. That's the kind of mental torture I engage my victims in.

I am a sick, sick man. I take pleasure, and pride in my work.

It all started as a chance of fate, a telephone call, and an arranged meeting, followed by an admittance of anger, and a plan.

This plan couldn't fail. No, it couldn't. It was perfect, flawless, and just plain out psycho.

What can I say? Being a psychopath, who had a part time job as a contract killer, was pretty awesome.

The glee I felt, while watching Blaire fall to her knees, unwillingly, in pain, before me, was one of the most amazing feelings I may have ever felt. Some may call it love, even.

Then Frank. He was too easy, almost too easy that it wasn't fun. All I had to do was catch the old man by surprise.

Finally, there was James. I watched him try to get free, until I crushed his windpipe.

The disposal of my next planned victim would be easy.

* * *

(Jeff's POV)

I slowly laid Carmen's unconscious body on her bed, and put a warm cloth on her forehead, waiting for her to come around. It would be a while. I sighed, than plopped down on the bed next to her.

Hell, what was that lumpy trash bag I saw on the way in here? Where were half the people at the wedding at this very moment? Ugh, sometimes life confused me. Of course, curious as I was, I forced myself to do the right thing and investigate.

I played the theme from Indiana Jones in my head, as I walked outside into the cold. I looked near the window from earlier, and sure enough, the lumpy bag was still there. Cautiously, I crept towards the bag, and jumped 3 feet high when some snow slid off the roof.

As I neared the black bag, I found a hideous smelling stench surrounding it. Ah hell, it was probably a corpse…

I finally got up the courage to see what was inside, and lifted the horribly heavy bag. I clawed open the top and shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Another corpse! If that photographer guy, Frank! "HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE GET OUT HERE!" I yelled, and soon the paled wedding guests surrounded me.  
"It's Frank…" Carrie murmured under her breath, and after several sighs, the guests and I, who hadn't really known Frank, trailed back inside.

But I stayed out there. I just stared at the battered, bloody corpse.

Who could have done this?

* * *

(No ones POV)

Keith was running, running, running away from the corpse of poor Blaire.

How could he have known? How could have anyone known that this wedding would turn into a blood fest?

Truthfully, no one but the perpetrators themselves could have known what was coming.

Keith wasn't going to stop. He heard the snow under his feet crunch, and the leaves crackle as he continued sprinting through the woods, too nervous to become winded.

The crackles and the crunches were nothing compared the thud as Keith hit the ground, and his scream when he was falling. And the pain when he stood back up.

Ah, the pain. Where was it? The pain was in his ankle- Keith looked down at his ankle to see it swell right before his very eyes. "Crap," he murmured. Keith struggled to stand up, but eventually, he managed. Pain was nothing compared to panic. Keith kept moving at a pace that said that nothing was out of place.

* * *

(Kenn's POV)

Must find him. Must find my twin brother. I couldn't go on if he died- he could be dead, after all. Poor Carol was obviously brutally murdered.

I ran, David hot on my heels, crunching the snow. I looked down for only a second, to tie my shoe. David stopped with me. I regret it, and I always will.

I had stumbled across the corpse of James. "J-James…" I whispered thinly, holding back tears for my childhood friend. David looked equally upset.

Now the person was a serial killer, and David and I shared a thought.

It was better to keep running then to grieve.

* * *

(Katrina's POV)

I walked next to my fiancé, Campbell, as we walked Wilson through the forest. After nearly an hour of stumbling through bushes and trees and shrubs we had passed numerous times, Wilson spoke up.

"You're lost, aren't you," Wilson suggested. Campbell shook his head.

"No, not lost. Even if we were, I wouldn't admit we were lost to you," Campbell admitted, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. If we were to tell Wilson we were lost, he would probably take advantage of us.

I gripped Campbell's hand, and we continued to walk through the woods, endlessly searching for the damn hotel.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

It was bad enough that my beautiful, eligible daughter, Becca, was marrying some hillbilly. Worse, now people were being killed.

I sat alone, in the lobby of the cold, musty hotel, by the fireplace, smoking a pipe, wearing the clothing of the rich. I looked as if I belonged in a movie from the 1950's.

Smoke billowed from the crusty pipe in small clouds, and the smoke quickly clouded the room, as I heard the door creak open.

A voice.

"Mr. Lewis?" The man questioned; I turned to the door to see Raymond, the accountant of the Buckinghams.

"Raymond! We have been worried about you!" I gushed, standing up now. Raymond frowned a little bit, but I smiled. Someone else was still alive.

"Mr. Lewis, you shouldn't have been. I can take care of myself," Raymond admitted, snickering. I peered suspiciously into his eyes, cocked my head, than I shrugged it off.

That's when I saw the sun glitter on a bloodied machete. "R-Raymond… You've been doing these murders!" I blurted, panicking. No, don't scream. Don't let them see me get killed.

"Yes, Mr. Lewis, I have. With two other… Special friends," Raymond admitted, snickering, looming towards me, and holding the machete menacingly.

I blew into my pipe, and I knew it would be the last time I ever did so. Raymond approached closer, and in a slashing motion put a gash into my stomach. Blood poured out onto the floor of the lobby, as I gagged at the salty stench.

Raymond? He stared at me and laughed. I looked into his eyes unforgiving, and he stared into my cold empty eyes. I gasped for the air that wasn't coming, and a feeling of sleep came over me, then a burning sensation as Raymond threw what was left of me into the fireplace.

I felt the life drain from me, and all feeling go out.

* * *

DEATHS:

Roy Lewis - "The Snob"

KILLER REVEALED:

Raymond Spalden - "The Accountant"

REMAINING KILLERS:

? & ?

Roy was absolutely necessary to kill off, for dramatic effect. Plus, I liked having the point of view from the victims stand point. That was fun to write.

MAJOR writers block this chapter. SOOOO FEW IDEAS! Please, in your reviews tell me what I should do next. It took so long to write, and it's also so short, because I'm running short on ideas.

Again, I LOVE REVIEWS, they motivate me to write faster. This chapter kinda sucked, so really, just rip it apart so I know what to do better in the future.

And, a lot of you are probably thinking "what the hell is wrong with him" when I revealed Raymond as a killer already. This is because I needed a killer to use to kill most of the TEN victims next chapter. MUWAHAHA I feel so evil :).

Please review.

Preview of Next Chapter: "Raymond continues his rampage, and while many characters think the mystery is solved, there are still two more killers roaming around murdering. Another ten victims are claimed in the gore of this chapter."

Oh, and to be even more ominous, Chapter 7 is titled: "Boom Crunch Snap Death" XD

READ AND REVIEW

Later peepz.


End file.
